Ghostbusters: Revival
by 80s Dave
Summary: Three men start up a ghostbusters shop in the small town of Red Leaf. One Dreams of being a Ghostbuster, one doesn't believe but needs money, and one wants revenge againt ghosts! A bubbly lady joins the crew later and the four with very limited equipment go aginst Myrid Zaridia, an ancient spirit that wants to close the gates to heaven and hell!
1. Ghost in a rich man's house

1Colombia logo is seen with eerie music playing. Logo fades to the shot of a big house.

A car pulls up and a man named Warren who is about 50 years old gets out. He pulls out a revolver and cautiously opens the door that is unlocked and goes inside.

Warren: Hello? I know your there!

He turns on the lights and slowly walks towards the middle of the living room. Warren grabs the door knob slowly and jerks it open but there is nothing there. Just then a cat that had got in the window jumps out. The noise startles Warren as he turns around quickly and fires several shots in the general direction. Warren goes to close the window but just as he reaches for it, the window slams down shut and immediately the dryer starts to turn on. It makes a noise that sounds like a heartbeat. Warren approaches the dryer with his gun held up. He passes a section of wall where pink slime has been oozing out. It drips on him from the celing.

Warren: (In disgust) Ewwww.

Warren wipes the slime off and contiues. He reaches for the dryer door. The dryer buzzes loudly just as he is about to open it. He reaches in and inside is a pair of dress shoes that are filled with slime.

Warren: My oxfords!

Warren drops the shoes and bends down to pick up the dryer cord after seen it had been unplugged even while it was running!

Warren: Show yourself coward! Quit playing these tricks. Is this all of your power?

Just then all the power goes out. Warren lights a candle and walks towards the fuse box, but before he reaches it his cell phone goes off.

Warren: Hello. Yes. Well I have been away from home. Yes. I've had a couple issues to deal with. Yes I will get on it as soon as possible. Well you can tell that attorney that for all I care I hope he burns!

Just then Warrens candle flares up, causing him to drop the phone and the candle and run screaming out of the house. As soon as he gets out and feels safe he takes out his handkerchief and starts wiping his sweat off. The ghostbusters theme starts playing and the ghostbusters logo comes on screen. Scene switches to

Scene 2 : a close up of a man named Alfred Stack is talking to some unforeseen person.

Alfred: I know what your thinking, and it must make you quite mad. How you ask, can a simple uneducated mortal like me face a class six blood thirsty vampire along with four of his undead flesh eating zombie minions. How can one comeback from such a brutal assault and still emerge the victor? Know your limits, know your enemy, and always have an ace up your sleeve. Well it just so happens I do have an ace. I bet you weren't counting on this guy.

Alfred puts a card in the air of some monster from magic the gathering card game.

Alfred: Emrakul: the aeons torn. That's right. I hope you have your 50 handy cause when this guy attacks…. Well... let's just say you'd rather have stevie wonder preform your oral surgery than go against this guy. Oh and what does the card say? I get an extra turn! Well I guess I'll just have to take advantage of this limited offer.

Alfred puts the card into play and slowly in a taunting fashion moves the card into attack position.

Alfred: Oh….Oh...Oh...oh... And that's our game! (Acting like a sports caster) What a miraculas comeback! In all my years I've never seen anything like this!

Card player: Come on have a heart. I need this money for rent man!

Alfred: Sorry! I have bills too.

The card player slams the money down and walks off agitated.

Alfred: At least you got 2nd place!

The card player walks out of Alfred's store called bohemian trove just as a young man named James Schnoebelen approaches.

Card player: Yo, whatever you do, don't play cards with that guy in there.

James: Thanks for the tip.

James goes into the store and approaches Alfred who is putting his money is the drawer

James: You know It seems to me that your business strategy of taking your customers money through card games isn't the surest formula for success.

Alfred: Hey! Times are tough. I have to get a buck where I can. Anyways...what are you doing off work today?

James: Taking a personal day. Thought I'd come visit since I'm off. Busy today?

Alfred: Ah you know. I get by but it's not as hopping here as it used to be.

James: Yeah well, you can always go back to the university, finish your degree, and get a job figuring out which parent is to blame for the problems of some nutcase. Or you can keep selling lord of the rings chess sets the rest of your life.

Alfred: I'm can't go back there. I won't do it. I'm not living of off canned peaches three times a day for the next two years. I'll crack!

James: Well suit it yourself. Anyways I came here to tell you my new joke.

Alfred: You came across town to tell me a joke?

James: Bear with me Al. Knock, knock.

Alfred: (acting overly interested) Who's there?

James: Opportunity.

Alfred: Opportunity who?

James: Opportunity knocks!

Alfred: ah...thats not that funny James!

James pulls out a paper from his back pocket.

Janes: Here, just read this.

Alfred starts to read it.

Alfred: (Reading the paper) Local offers $50,000 dollars for spook removal. (talking to James) Oh i get it now. This is the joke!

James: Did you see the part about 50,000 bucks?

Alfred: Well that'd be a good little venture if there were a such thing as ghost.

James: I know you don't believe that stuff Al, but for filthy lucre's sake you can consider the possibility. Besides I need your help on this.

Alfred: My help!...Oh I dont think thats such a great Idea.

James: Please...Alfred...buddy...I want to run surveillance on the place….tonight… we can stay there. I need to borrow your camera equipment and Al, you have a better knowledge on the occult than anyone I know.

Alfred: Oh I get it. If by some non exsitant chance a green slimy ghoul pops up you want me to tell you what were dealing with.

James: That's the idea. I have the whole this worked out. You help me and in a couple days I'll be getting some equipment that will catch Mr. moneybags ghost.

Alfred: Your getting actual equipment for this job?

James: From my uncle in Atlanta.

Alfred: The Ghostbuster Uncle?

James: Yeah…. or he was. He's retired but he has some spare stuff laying around and I talked him into getting some.

Alfred: Wow man, you really take this seriously don't you?

James: For 16 grand a piece….yeah. So come on...what do you say?

Alfred: Oh...ah...alright!

James: Great!

Alfred: Yeah sure...wait you say just 16 grand?

James: yeah...well I've recruited someone else. So the share will be 16,666 dollars and 66 cents. Before taxes of course.

Alfred: That's a lot of 6's... but what the heck, I'm young still, might as well be dumb. Alright so when are we doing this?

James: I'll pick you up around 7... And bring pizza money!


	2. Looking for a ghost

Scene 3

A young man named Rodney Princeton is standing outside Mr. Beasley's house waiting yelling in the direction of the house just as James and Alfred pull up.

Rodney: Hey come on out you negatively charged ecto plasmic sludge bucket. You hear me. I bet you couldn't scare even Abbot and Costello.

Alfred: This is your friend? He's a piece of work!

James: He's a psychology major, and speaks 4 languages.

Rodney: You want to possess something? Why don't you try to take over me? I bet your not even a class 2 repeating vapor! Come on! You afraid of humans!?

James and Alfred walk up to Rodney.

James: Try not to upset our little dead friend before I eat.

Rodney turns around and Alfred recognizes him.

Alfred: Rodney? (to James) Rodney Princeton is working with us?

Rodney: Well isn't this a treat. Is my old roommate coming ghost hunting? I thought ghost weren't real.

Alfred: I can pretend for 16 grand. And I guess you're hoping to be reunited with your childhood friend!

James: Rodney? What's he talking about?

Rodney: Nothing shall we go set up?

The three go to the car and start getting the camera equipment out.

Alfred: Oh, you can tell us. We're all friends here!

Rod: Don't do it Stack!

Alfred: It seems when our Rodney was a child, Casper paid him a visit and got a little more friendly than he's commonly depicted.

Rod: Great why don't you just make my whole life headline news.

Alfred: You know it seems like my life was a headline once...when you blabbed to the professor that I was too lazy to work with.

Rodney: I told him I wanted a new study parter because you we're sleeping, while I did all the studding.

Alfred: We'll I'm sorry that I had a night job. Excuse me for being obligated to live!

Rodney: There's no obligation!

James: So is that ghost story Al said true?

Rod: He didn't molest me if that's what's you mean. I was 5. I saw a ghost one day while taking a bubble bath. He past right through me and left a disgusting, sticky, purple ooze of over me. Ive hated ghosts ever since.

James: Well at least you where in the bath.

Alfred: (Covered in equipment) Can we get this in guys?…kinda heavy.

The three start to walk up the to the door.

James: (To Rodney) So why were you yelling at the ghost earlier.

Rodney: I was hoping to provoke it enough to possess me. I figured it'd be the easiest way to get it out of the house.

James: What would you have done if it possessed you?

Rodney: One step at a time James.

Scene 4:

James, Alfred, and Rodney reach the front door. James knocks on the door and Warren opens.

James: Hello Sir.

Warren: Thanks for coming. Come in.

The three go in and look around. Everything is modern yet classic. Alfred starts taking some pictures.

James: Fine place you have here Mr. Beasly Is it a rental?

Warren: No. I bought this place a few months ago.

James: Of course you did. What am I thinking? Um, have you had this problem for a while now?

Warren: Just since I bought the place.

Rodney: O.K. I have a couple questions. Have you ever been responsible for the death of anyone? Off the record of course.

Warren: My word no!

Rodney: Did the previous owner report anything about strange occurances?

Warren: He never said anything when I bought it.

Rodney: Homeowners ussally forgit to mention things like that anyways...bad for the sale.

Warren: He was my father's preacher!

James: You'll have to excuse Dr. Princeton. You didn't have any enemies that are no longer with us did you?

Warren: No, not that I'm aware of.

Rodney: Have you or anyone you know ever been involved in the occult?

Warren: I'm not sure I understand.

James: That'll be enough questions Dr. Princeton. I'm sure Mr. Beasly would like to get to his hotel room.

Warren: That's quit alright. Now, there's just the matter of our contract. I took the liberty of drawing it up.

James: Yes ofcourse! Like I said on the phone. If we can't get rid of your ghost problem, we refund the money.

Warren: Exellent. Now if you'll just sign here please.

James signs the paper.

Warren: Thank you. Now, I have left notes on the table you may need. Set up where you like, and feel free to call. I'll be back in the morning. Good night gentlemen.

Alfred: Thank you Warren. We'll keep the parting down to a minimum.

James: Just a joke sir.

Warren: Very well. Goodnight.

Warren leaves the other three alone.

James: Well, lets get to work! Let's see what the kitchen situation is like shall we.

Scene 5

Alfred is setting up a heat sensitive camera, while James is reading through a copy of tobin's spirit guide. Rodney comes in the room and sees Alfred setting up.

Rodney: Be careful with that camera. I'm sure you saved a year's salary for that.

Alfred: (Irritated) Now what's that supposed to mean. That I don't make much money.

Rodney: Well not on a college level. But hey the world needs comic books right?

Rodney walks off.

Alfred: Why don't you soak that swelled head of yours in ice water you jerk.

Rodney goes into the kitchen and talks to James who it still reading.

Rodney: I hope the pizza guy gets here soon or I'll have to raid the fridge.

James: I guess we could blame it on the ghost couldn't we?

Rodney: What are you reading?

James: Tobin's spirit guide. I'm trying to bone up on my knowledge of the supernatural. I borrowed this from Alfred. He's the real expert.

Rodney: Let me see that.

James gives Rodney the book and he starts to read it.

Rodney: Hey this looks like a spell for banishing spirits. It's in German but I think I can read it.

James: You can drop that idea right now. I'm getting some equipment in a couple of day so we can do this job right. Spell casting can have devastating consequences if done wrong.

Rodney: Right. It was just a thought. After all 50,000 dollars would motivate anyone.

James takes the book back.

James: I'm serious. Don't try it.

Just than the pizza guy rings the doorbell.

James: Hey! Pizza's here!

Scene 6:

James, Alfred, and Rodney are eating pizza and watching a tv monitor that has 4 separate camera feeds on it. One of the living room, one of the master bedroom, one of the main hall, and one of the basement. Alfred is playing solitaire, while Rodney and James are watching the monitor.

James: Well it's midnight and still no sign of our ghost. I wonder what's taking so long.

Alfred: Maybe it's past his bedtime.

Rodney: I don't get it. We haven't seen so much as a light flicker. (to the Ghost) What's the problem blob head? You're not camera shy are you?

Alfred: That's it! In life he must have been a failed actor and now he can't bear to go on camera again!

Rodney: Very funny! Hey why don't you quite playing cards with yourself and help watch the monitors.

Alfred: Na…I've seen this episode of empty rooms before. I don't go for low budget "empire" rip-offs.

Rodney: Empire?

James: It's a film that shows nothing but the empire state building for eight strait hours.

Alfred: And guess what….no ghost there either.

Just as Alfred is talking a chair in the bedroom is moving from one side of the room to the next but no one was watching. Rodney looks at the screen again and notices the chair had moved.

Rodney: Wait. Wasn't that chair on the other side?

James: Yeah…. I think your right. We better get down there. Let me grab my P.K. E meter.

Rodney: I'll keep watching here.

James: Fine. Alfred, come with me. I think we may see our first activity of the night.

Alfred: (sighs) Alright… let's go see this ghost.

Rodney: Wait! Take these. Rodney hands them two walkie talkies.

James: Great! let us know if you see something.

Scene 7

James and Alfred walk upstairs to the bedroom. Alfred notices James waving his P.K.E. meter around.

Alfred: So…what's this goofy little gadet do?

James: It's a ghost tracker.

Alfred: Oh! That makes sense...

Alfred and James get in the room and see the chair. James walks over to the chair and gets a small reading.

James: Look. I'm getting something here.

Alfred: I don't think Mr. Beasly will let you take his stuff.

James: Don't kid around. Help me look.

They both start checking around the room. Alfred checks where the chair was and sees some pink slime on the floor.

Alfred: Check it out! Some kind of goopy pink stuff here.

James walks over and sees the slime. The reading goes up some on the p.k.e. meter.

James: Whoa! This is fantastic. The leftover psycho-kinetic residue manifested by a class 2 or higher inter-dimensional spiritual entity.

Alfred: Looks like pepto bismol.

Rodney: Guys, get down to the kitchen.

James and Rodney run down to the kitchen and meet Rodney by the tv screen.

James: What is it?!

Rodney: Look at the thermal cam.

The camera shows a big cold spot.

James: You think it's our ghost?

Rodney: I say we check it out!

The three walk slowly to the living room a little paranoid.

James: Will you look at all the dust in this place! You figure a guy this rich would have a maid.

Alfred: Looks pretty empty guys.

Rodney: (Screaming) WHERE ARE YOU?!

James: Whoa! Do you mind? I'm not ready to have a heart attack this young...

Rodney: Sorry...I'm just over eager I guess.

James: You ever hear the phrase catch more flies with sugar than vinager? Let me show you something...

James starts making soft whooo sounds like a ghost.

Rodney: Is that supposed to help?

James: It's a form of agressive mimicry.

Alfred: Hu?

James: You ever catch a duck Al?

Alfred: I'm more of a turkey man myself.

James: You see, ghosts like animals are stupid. All you have to do is sound like one of thier friends and they'll come running.

Rodney: Or flying in this case right?

James: Thats right Rodney...We'll shall we move on then?

Just then they hear music playing from a record player. It's the song "Did you ever see a dream walking" by Bing Crosby. The three men spin around startled. Rodney picks up a lamp nearby and throws it at the player breaking both of them.

James: Is it necessary to destroy our client's valuables?

Rodney: I'm sorry. I got a little spooked.

Alfred: I don't blame you. That song always creeped me out.

Alfred goes up to the player.

Alfred: Hu?! Faulty wiring!

James: I think we should each take a room. See what we can find.

Rodney: O.k. sounds good. I'll take the basement.

James: Al, You check here. I'll take upstairs.

The three guys split up, but Rodney goes to the kitchen and gets James's copy of Tobin's spirit guide before he goes to the basement. Meanwhile Alfred is going through Mr. Beasly's record collection. Just then James calls Alfred on the walkie.

James: Al You see anything down there?

Alfred: Yeah, the worst thing I have ever seen….

James: Is it a class 9 demon?

Alfred: Worse. He has no Beatles in his collection. It's nothing but old big band and jazz records. Sure I love sinatra...but not one new artist after 1960...come on! Those we're the golden days man!

James: That is pretty terrible. Well just keep your eyes peeled o.k.?

Meanwhile Rodney is going down the basement stairs. He gets to the bottom and all of a sudden by a stack of stored junk against the wall is the ghost of a man glowing pink who looks to be in his 60s and is dressed in average clothes from 1820's era. He seems to be rummaging through stuff.

Rodney: Oh-oh! Oh wow! This is it!

Rodney opens the spirit guide to the spell section for ghost banishing.

Rodney: (in Germen) Spirits of the netherworld. Hear my command…

Alfred is still in the living room when all the windows start to open and wind starts to blow in rapidly.

Alfred: James! Come in. I think somethings happening!

James runs down stairs.

James: What's happening?

Alfred: I don't know. Where's Rodney?

James and Alfred run down to the basement and find Rodney grabbing the stair rail.

James: Rodney, what's happing?

Rodney: I opened a portal to the ghost world with your book.

James: WHAT!?

Rodney: Hold on to the rail.

Alfred: What the heck is that?!

Rodney: What do you think it is?

Alfred: NO! NO NO NO NO! IT'S NOT REAL!

The Ghost tries to fight the suction of the portal by transforming in a more powerful form. It flies over and starts screaming at the three guys, and they start screaming back, but just before it grabs them, the suction of the portal becomes too strong and sucks the ghost in. Just then there is an explosion of light and the portal closes and everything is back to normal.

Rodney: Everyone still in one piece?

James: I can't believe it. An inter-dimensional portal and a free-roaming specter all in one day. How lucky can you get?

James goes to the area where the portal was and takes a P.K.E reading.

James: Nothing. Dead as disco here. (To Rodney) I thought I said not to attempt any spells.

Rodney: Yeah...I.i.i.i"m sorry...b..but it it worked! Ha, Ha haha! W...Where 50,000 dollars richer!

James and Rodney start screaming with delight but Alfred is stunned.

Alfred: That thing…..It could morph.

James: What does that mean?

Alfred: May mean nothing…I just never thought I'd see something like that. Can we just go now? I don't want to talk about this alright.

On the floor where the ghost was seen is an old book rodney pickes it up and looks at it.

Rodney: Yo James check out what our ghost pal found.

James: What is it?

Rodney: Not sure. Looks like a diary of somekind. When I saw our ghost, he was rummaging around right here. Maybe he was looking for this?

James: We better take it with us...who knows...may be an intresting read.

Alfred: All this time i was...No! I didnt see anything...thats it! I just didnt see anything...

James: Alfread? Al you ok?

Alfread: What yeah fine...

James: Come on where going...


	3. Getting equipment

Over at James's house, at his personal office area, Alfred and Rodney are resting after their hard night. James gets off the phone and talks to the guys.

James: Hey! I just got off the phone with Mr. Beasly he said we'll get our money in a few days when he's convinced the ghost Rodney sent to oblivion isn't coming back.

Alfred comes over to James.

Alfred: Look, I've been thinking about what happened in that basement and what I saw and I'm just not sure I'm ready to be part of something like this.

James: Your not quitting on us are you Alfred?

Alfred: I don't know what to say. After what I saw…I don't think I can handle this.

Rodney: Typical. Quitting like always.

Alfred: Hey screw you pal. This is totally deferent.

James: Look Al, I don't want you to go. We may be on the verge of building a new business, and this could rake in some major doe. I think you can be great for the team also. I'm asking you to reconsider, but if you can't handle it, then…. I can't stop you.

Alfred: I'm sorry I let you down.

James: No! You didn't let us down. Look...you know where to find us if you change your mind. Ok?

Alfred nods his head.

Alfred: You know what...why don't you hold on to the camera equipment awhile...

James: You sure?!

Alfred: Ah it's the least I can do.

James: Thanks...that means a lot...

Alfred: Yeah...well see ya.

Alfred leaves James's house.

Rodney: So what happens now?

James: I guess we'll have to hire someone else.

Rodney: So your really want to do this thing don't you?

James: Rod...It's been my dream to do this...start a ghostbusters franchise right here in Red Leaf. And I'm gonna make this happen even if I'm going it alone...I got it all worked out. We can set up shop in my garadge. My jeep goes anywhere, so we can use it for getting around. And we have cell phones, so we don't need a secretary. What do you think? Wanna join?

Rodney: I have to say...I think you may be on to something...I'm in brother!

James: Alright! You not gonna regret this!

A few seconds later there is a knock on the door. James opens it up to see the mailman.

Mailman: I got a delivery for you.

James: Bring it inside.

Rodney: Is this the stuff your uncle sent?

James: Must be.

James signs for his stuff and opens the large crate.

James: Let's see what's for Christmas shall we?

James first pulls out a ghost trap.

James: One genuine ghost trap. It's a little scuffed but that's ok.

James digs in the box and pulls out a netreno wand. There is no proton pack. James gets wide eyed and grins as if he's about to go mental. He hold up the thrower.

James: Isn't there supposed to be a 50 pound pack attached to this!

James digs franticaly through the crate only to discover it is empty.

James: No!... No! No! No! No! No! This can't happen! Where's the rest!

Rodney: It's ok! He's probually sending more stuff...maybe.

James: What am supposed to do! I cant zap ghosts, and I have no way to contain them! Am I supposed to just run after them begging them to hop in the trap!

James turns the crate upside down and dumps everything out. At the bottom is a letter, and a computer disk.

Rodney: What is that?

James opens the letter and reads it.

James: It's from uncle Dan...Dear nephew. The disk you have has step by step scematics to build your own containment unit. Unfortiantly a standared size one is very complex and costly, but this one is cheap to build in comparison. The drawback, or as it may be, advantage is that it will be a portable size. Not to worry. Should be perfect for a small town like Red leaf. As far as your netreno wand, It is a bit of a newer model. Built in is a proton power cell. The cell acts in the way a proton pack would but obviously is much more light weight. It must be charged regularly and as you might guess runs out of juice much faster than a pack. Two to four hours a day would be the max. I hope this helps and I wish you and your new gb team good luck...love uncle Dan.

Rodney: Well hey! It's astart right? I can't wait to play with this junk!

James: This is highly sensitive, unstable, and destructive equipment Rod.

Rodney: Well it's good to know I'm in such inexperienced hands.

James: Well obviously we'll have to do some training. I'm gonna look over this disk a while. You go on home and we'll meet here in a couple days.


	4. New teammate

Scene 9

A few days later Rodney pulls in the drive way at Jame's place. The next door neighbor named Stanley Melkinson who is bit of a hipie is watering plants.

Melkinson: Yo Price! My man! What's happing brother?

Rodney: Hello Melkinson. Just have some buisness to get to.

Melkinson: Yeah...Your bro told me about setting up shop here. Gonna be a ghost chaser hu?

Rodney: Something like that.

Melkinson: I know all about that stuff man. The 70's man. San fransisco...weird times...weird times.

Rodney: I see.

Melkinson: Yeah...I used to smoke my the truckload...I'm talking anything and everything. You wanna see ghost golore man, you dont need no special glasses...you just start the herb theropy and its like the whole specrum of reality just opens up...like no joke!

Rodney: Yeah...I think we're gonna do that whole drug free policy so...

Melkinson: Righteous! I get you! I've been clean myself for years.

Rodney: Thats great...we'll I'm gonna goin here now...

Melkinson: Hey bro no problem! If you need any tips I'm here dude.

Rodney: Thanks...I'll remember that.

Rodney goes in and sees James who is fixing up the containment unit.

Rodney: Hey, how the new unit coming.

James: Almost done I hope...there...that should do for now.

Rodney: Will it work though?

James: Wont know till we test it, but it wasnet as hard to build as I thought. Come on. I thought we could test the netreno wand.

Moments later, James and Rodney are in James's backyard where there a paper ghost hung up on a close line. James is showing Rodney how to use the thrower.

James: O.k...It's pretty simple. Just adjust your beam, aim at your target and fire.

Rodney acts as if he's about to fire then puts the thrower down.

Rodney: You know...I don't think the ghosts will sit still for us James!

Just then a pretty young woman named Sammy Gultch approaches the backyard fence.

Sammy: Hey! Are guys the Ghostbusters?

Rodney: We absolutely are! Whatever your problem is, we belive you! Right James?

James: Ah what my assosiate means is, If you have some problem with the supernatral, then I think we can help you.

Sammy: Oh I don't have a ghost problem. My name is Sammy Gultch.

James: James schnovelin. This is Rodney Price.

Rodney: Hey...

James: What can we do for you?

Sammy: We'll I saw this ad in the paper. It says you we're hiring.

James: Yeah, I put that ad in there...were you wanting a job?

Sammy: Well I'm into photagraphy and film and wondered...since you hunt ghosts, if you could use someone to document what you do.

Rodney: We have that equipment Al loaned. I think it could be a good idea to film what we catch.

James: May be a learning experiance...Alright you can have the job, but your gonna have to do some of the dirty stuff too.

Sammy: Thats great! I've always been fasinated with those ghost shows on tv and thought...here's my chance...why not!?

James: Hey, nothing wrong with that. Come on, in I'll get you a jumpsuit.

The next day after some training at James garadge, now the new ghostbusters hq, James has Sammy and Rodney standing in line.

James: O.K. troops, this is how I'll be. Basically ther'll be a tracker, a zapper, and a trapper. You all know your jobs. Sammy.

Sammy: Yeah?

Rodney gets a call and steps to the side.

James: Since your on camera duty, I'm gonna give you this.

James hands Sammy the p.k.e. meter.

James: Your gonna be our tracker.

Sammy: I'll try not to fail you.

Rodney: (On the phone) Could you say that once more please...sure...we will...that wont be a problem...ok...we'll be right there...

Rodney comes back with a look of excitement.

Rodney: Whooo whoooo! We got our first catch!

What follows is a ghostbusting montage while playing the ghostbusters theme song. The guys use a black Jeep with blue lights, a sirin and ghostbuster decals on the doors. The cars nickname is the "Soul roller" Many quick scenes including Rodney tracking ghost, Sammy trapping ghost and James zapping ghosts. Throughout, they chase a free roaming ghost that looks like a reddish pink and very naughty, very tricky gremlin looking ghost nicknamed "Wailer" cause of the screaming he does. Each time he naorrowly escapes from them, but not before slimeing Rodney. After several atempts they fiannly trick him by setting a trap inside a turkey tray and activating it when he flies inside looking for turkey on a buffet table. Sometimes different team members use different equipment. Several interviews are giving too. One part involves a ghost that goes through people's mail and when the ghost opens a certain box, the trap is waiting for him. The ghostbusters sort out the slimy mail and put it all back in the right boxes. One is a baseball ghost running the bases. When he gets to home, the trap is set and sucks him up. Rodney says "Your outta there!"In one part a ghost driving a car out of control is going down the road. The trap is in the road and when the car goes over it the trap sucks up the ghost leaving the car to crash. In another part a man comes up to them and asks if they can contact a family member and ask if they will reconsider putting them in his will before it's read publicly. The guy offers to have himself possessed to get the signature right.

Later James Rodney and Sammy drive the "soul roller" to the house The three get out and walk into the garadge with a smoking trap.

James: Alright Sammy, lets put jr. to bed.

Sammy looks at him strange.

Rodney: I'm going to get a drink.

Rodney walks upstairs.

James: It's a ma and pa joke. The ghost is like our baby and the containment unit is his bed.

Sammy: I get it.

James: I don't mean to say were...well you know.

Sammy: It's O.K.

James: I say the same things to guys all the time.

Sammy: Are you done weirding me out so I can put away this dead person.

James: Yeah, I'll just get a drink to. Hey Rodney! Got any diet sprite?

Rodney: I have...diet water?

James: That'll be O.K. I guess.

Rodney: (To Sammy) You want something to drink beutiful?

Sammy: No thanks. I think I'll go home and shower off this ecto plasma.

Rodney: I think you better just walk through a car wash.

Sammy: Right...well, I'll see you guys tommorw then...ok?

Rodney: Great...see ya.

James: Bye Sam.

Sammy leaves.

James: Hey Rodney, can you stick around a second?

Rodney: Yeah Why?

James: I have a theory about something...

Rodney: So what is it?

James: Ive been doing some research about a couple things. Got a few old papers and books about the history of this town and some stuff on various other occutic topics. Mainly potals.

Rodney: Portels...like to the twilight zone.

james: More or less. Have you heard the name..Chester Radu

Rodney: I only memorize names of people who owe me money James.

James: I didnt think you did. Thats not important anyways.

Rodney: So who is he?

James: See for yourself.

James shows Rodney a photo of immigrants from the 1800s . Rodney reconizes one of them.

Rodney: Thats our ghost! I mean he was older...

James: Oviasly...

Rodney:...but thats him...or was him...

James: Remeber The dirary we found...Radu co wrote it with his mentor...a man named Myrid Zaridia.

Rodney: Weird name...so what?

James: Try and stay awake this is major Rod. Between my digging and reading of this diary Myrid was a duke in romania around 1300. He was repetedly accused of vamporisim and conected to over 100 dissaperences around Europe and Aisa. The historical records are a bit fuzzy but his name kept popping up through the centries. According to his diciple Radu, he was born in 1312.

Rodney: Ok so he was a raving airhead...so what?

James: Hold on now...supposadly he had anacute fear of dynig...

Rodney: Understandable enough...

James: Yeah, expect he acually did something about it. Or tried to. He subjected himself to exteme... theropy and was able to slow the aging prosses dramaticly. My guess whould be a diet of blood and lots of green vegtables...

Rodney: You dont acually belive any of this do you?

James: I dont think anyone did...

Rodney: But Radu was convinced...

James: Yeah well theres bound to be one at least...anyways Radu and Myrid met in 1821. Radu was an enginerr and inventor and in 1824 he and Myrid created a machine that could open a gate to the spirit world...since Myrid knew that death was enediable, he made a plan...to open the gate and simply cross over to the otherside without having to acually die. Think the assention of Jesus Christ . Exept after crossing over, the machine exploded and Myrid was trapped in the tunnel between our world and the light of the other side...

Rodney: And how whould anyone possibly know that? Wait...let me guess...Radu was contacted by Myrid via a wegie board..

James: Acually it was though a medium...

Rodney: So he was trapped in limbo

James: I guess heavens kinda picky about letting unrepented murdeious vampires in... and hell cant take in him unless hes officailly dead. I think thats why Radu wanted this diary...look here.

Inside are plans for a complex maching.

Rodney: This the machine?

James: Right...they called it the transom inagurator, and I think Radu wants to build another one.

Rodney: Why? Surely He can cross over ...your not saying Myrid is STILL in limbo?

James: I dont know what to think...but if its true...what happenes to a human body after being in the spirit world for that long...

Rodney: Well they say your surrounds become par t of you.

James: Whatevers going on it cant be good...we better do a little show and tell to Alfred.

Rodney: You know he wont help us. Besides, We banished Radu, remember?

James: I know, but I think we should at least talk to Al, and see about double checking the Beasly place. There may be more going on there. I just wanna be sure.

Rodney: Alright, but I still think Al wont help.

James: We'll make him.


	5. A ghost returns

Back at Mr. Beaslys house, Mr beasly is enjoying a quite book by his fireplace while down in the basement, wind from an unknown sorce starts blowing around. An unusal thunder storm brews as well causing the lights to flicker. Suddenly there is a voice.

Voice: Warren...

Warren: Did someone say something...hello?!

The voice is calm and Warren drinks his coffee. Then slowly the coffee starts to boil in the mug then rapildy

Warren: What the...

Allof a sudden the mug explodes and Warren screams quickly!

Voice: WARREN!

Warren: NO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!

Warren goes into the bathroom and splashes water on his face. He looks into the mirror and sees his hair is a bit greyer. Then while looking at his reflection the reflection goes from normel to a skeliton in just seconds as Warren screams.

Voice: Warren!

Warren runs out of the room and sees a light in the garage scared but curious he opens the door. To his surprise, There is a void as a gateway to another deminsion. Warren screams and heads for the door but it is shut. An evil looking ghost apporches Warren.

Ghost:: Cower in my presence no longer mortle. I.. am... Myrid Zaraidia the giver...ancient son of romania...and the preceptor of souls...announce my arrivel to all that all may soon live as i do...

Warren:I dont understand! What do you want?

Myraid: The emptyness between the planies will dissaper. The realms of death and life will be foerver sealed...then a new eternity shall emerge...

with that Myraid dissapears and everything becomes normal...


	6. Lawsuit threat

Across town, James and rod are tring to talk Alfred into returning. Alfred is selling some cards to a custimer.

Alfred: That'll be 10.99 for the trolls and hobgoblins booster pack and 15.99 for the mini minons.

Custimor: Now I'm garenteed at least one dragon fariy and a purple behemoth...?

Alfred: Correct..if you'll just scan your card well be good man...I have a feeling your gonna toast them with these ones haha...

James and Rodney come in very exitedlly. They dash up on either side of the custimer who is tring to pay causeing him to drop his card.

Alfred: Hey..James?! Whats going on?

Rodney: (To the custimor) Sorry about that. We're a little exited.

James: Alfred we need you to come back with us. We discovered that a 700 year old dead guy has been living in spirt limbo and chester the ghost wants to maybe bring him back...

Rodney: We're really not sure about anything...

The custimor looks concerned and takes off in a hurry.

Alfred: You see what your doing? Your scaring away my rent payments...now Im gonna have to ask you to buy something or leave.

James: Look, I think we may be on the verge of dealing with something we know nothing about and we need your help.

Alfred: NO! I dont want anypart of this! I'm not gonna chase something that doesnt exsit and was never there to begin with...theropy! YES! Nice long theoripy sessions and whatever is buggung you it'll be just fine cause its all in your heads...

Rodney: So what you saw was my mentle projections.

Alfred: Yeah..that's right your and James and now Id like you to leave go go go go go...we are closed.

James: It only 2 o'clock!

Alfread: Yep! Thank you gentelmen, Ive got lots of dust to wipe down. Closing early. Very dusty. We're talking ah...tumbleweed sized dust balls here so thank you and goodbye...

Alfread locks Rodney and James out of the store and sighs relife.

James: Well it seems were gonna need a new way of going about this.

Rodney: I cant belive the narrowminded, nerve of that cowardly codfish can you?

James: Cool it Rodney...we'll find another way. Come on. Lets get back to hq.

Moments later James and Rodney pull up to the headquarters and find Warren and another man waiting on them.

Warren: Mr. Schnoevelen, Mr. Price...I need a few words with you!

James: Mr. Beasley... We were wanting to talk to you as well. Won't you good gentlemen come in and we'll talk.

Moments later Warren and the man with him are seated at a desk along with Rodney and James.

James: How can I help you gentlemen?

Warren: I think it be best if I let my lawyer do the talking for you.

Lawyer: Gentlemen, My name is Lamont Kingston. I represent Mr. Beasley.

James: How do you do.

Rodney: Sup.

Lamont: A couple weeks ago you preformed a ghost removal service under contract for the sum of 50,000 dollars providing you eliminated the entity from his premises permanently. I'm sure you recall the occasion.

James: You don't believe in ghosts do you Mr Kingston?

Lamont: I believe in money. And Mr Beasley has an extensive amount of it...so for the time being humor me.

Rodney: Look we packed his ghost a lunch and sent him out the door…

James: Ah we did find a certain entity in the house, preformed a proper...exercise of sorts, and at that time confirmed the house was clean...even Mr beastly himself said he had no activity directly after our visit isn't that right.

Warren: That was the case...somehow these showbiz con men, made everything quite for a little while but last night the disturbances started up again...worse then ever. I want my 50000 back right now!

James: Hold on a minute! We've already spent a good bit of that doe on our business. We can't just fork it over...right here right now.

Rodney: You tell him James! And I don't appreciate being called a con man! I got rid of that ghost personally with a spell I used.

Lamont: Yeah sure…

Rodney: I have the book to prove it right over here…

James: Besides where's your proof? As far as I know you could be suffering from vision impairment or memory loss.

Warren: You come over to my house right now and I'll show you your proof! And If I don't get my money today I start seizing your assets and that's a promise. Now we can settle this the easy way or we can do it in court. Its your choice.

Lamont: And He is in his legal right to do so per your contract.

Rodney: Contract subcontract look right here. This is the spell right here, You don't believe me fine.. I'll just open the portal again and you can meet radu, Myriad, or whoever else is in there…

Warren: What did you just say.

Rodney: I think you heard me old man…

Warren: No! That name you said...Myriad...that's the one.

James looks at Rodney with concern at the mention of Myriad

James: Oh no! That's enough proof for me...Rodney...I'm afraid Hes telling the truth...

Warren: That ghost came to me...last night...it called to me.

James: You actually had contact….What did he say?

Warren: He said...He was Myriad Zaridia "the giver" and to announce his arrivel to all ...that all may soon live as he did... and something about the plains would dissapear...heaven and hell would be sealed...and a new eternity would emerge...then he dissaperaed.

James: Oh boy! Wow! My mind is at a total loss right now. i..I have no words.

Rodney: Well I have some... This Myraid is a total douchbag. I have my grammy waiting on me on the other side and I'm not about to let some ghost spoil that for me!

James: This is bigger than you realize guys. We may have a REAL problem on our hands. I just dont understand how Myraid was trapped in limbo for two-hundred years and is able to waltz into our world just days after our little visit...Its like the portal he went into all those years ago just... reopened...Rodney...can you show me that spell you recited?

Rodney: I dont think I like where this is going...

Rodney hands him the place in the book. James reads over it carefully.

James: Rodney, help me out here...in all these directions, is there a phrase or something that closes the portal?

Rodney: Yeah, and I did that as you saw.

James: What about sealing it...You know like how you would lock a door behind you...

Rodney: I suppose its possible I skipped that part...

James: YOU SKIPPED THAT PART!

James starts chasing rodney around in circles

Rodney: I WAS CONFUSED AND...AND IN A HURRY!

James: Everyone knows you have to seal a portal or anything can just come right through! It's common knowledge!

Rodney: OK Im sorry I scwered up!

James: Alright alight! Im cool man! Im Cool...Warren we need to go back to your house. This time with our equipment, and well do this thing right..right Rodney?

Rodney: Yeah sure...

James: And if your still not satified I'll pesonally come up with the money...whatever it takes ok?

Warren looks at his laywer and he nods.

Warren: I'll give you 24 hours...or i'll hit you with everything ive got...got it? (To Lamount) Lets go...

Lamount: I'd be careful about what kind of spirits you so called ghostbusters incaserate here...

Rodney: Yeah? Why is that hot pockets?

Lamount: Do ever consider the ghost's civil rights? Like the right to a fair trial? A free phone call perhaps? Just asking...never know when some poor little old gal is gonna come running to me with tears in her eyes saying that the mean old ghostbusters put her dead grandpa in a teeny tiny box...when that day comes...i'll be back! See ya gentelmen!

Lamount leaves.

James: You know we really should think about making those traps bigger...I mean one of us may end up in one, one day and I know personally I'd apperciate the leg room.

Rodney: One day I'm gonna put that lawer into a teeny tiny box. Besides, no court in the world will convict us until they ofically reconize the spirit world...I wouldn't worry about it.

James: Well I guess your right...anyways on to the next order of buisness...We need to get Alfred back on the team. He just has knowlede that we don't about this stuff and I have a feeling he'll come in handy.

Rodney: You have any ideas?

James: I've thought of one...see if you can get on the horn and track Sammy down. I may need her for this. Meet me at Al's place in eh...about an hour.

Rodney: Right...sure..Al's in an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, Rodney is driving Sammy to meet James at Alfred's place.

Sammy: So did James say exactly why he needed my help?...I'm not supposed to...take him to the drive in or something am I?

Rodney: No, nothing like that...He didn't say yet but I know him well enough...you have nothing to worry about. ..So I guess...ah...you enjoy this job?

Sammy: Oh..I love it.

Rodney: Well good...You know if you have any questions Id be more than happy to...you know..lend my expertise…Between me and James...and Alfred...I'm probably best suited for this job.

Sammy: Oh is that so? And what makes you a better fit.

Rodney: Well truthfully...cause I hate ghosts...cant stand the disgusting things...When they pass through you and leave you saturated in disgusting goo...*yeugh* ...I'd like to wipe them all off the face of the earth. It's that hatred that drives me to be the best...that's my passion..

Sammy: Your passion?

Rodney: Oh yeah a passion driven life is essential...you don't think..just act...like a wild lion...hunting for what it wants...what it needs to survive.

Sammy: I'm passionate about adult coloring books and animie.

Rodney: Well that's really great..popular trend right now...

Rodney and Sammy arrive at Alfred's house and see James parked out front.

Rodney: Alright Schnovolin, This better be worth it.

James: Shhh...quiet...Alfred doesn't know where here...this is kind of a hush hush covert operation.

Sammy: Really? This is like a dream!

Rodney: Tell me were not gonna become kidnappers James.

James: Noo...nothing like that. Were just gonna scare the little dickens out of him until he decides to join us.

Rodney: (Putting his hand on his forehead shamefully) Oh please no!

James: Rodney...

Rodney: Hu?

James: Rodney?

Rodney: Yeah?

James: Do you trust me Rodney?

Rodney: ahhh...alright! If it'll get you of my back!

James: That's the spirit!

Sammy: (To Rodney) Hey this could be fun!

Rodney: It could be illegal..but whatever...lets just do this...what do you have in mind?

James holds up a ghost trap.

James: See this trap...I have special surprise guest in here...remember Wailer...

Rodney: The little scabbed faced red eyed nightmare we chased for a week straight...

Sammy: I thought he was adorable! Hated to cage that little guy!

James: Well I've got him right here and he's just dying to meet Alfred!

Rodney: NO! Why did it have to be that one? You know how many times he claimed ME as his territory?!

James: Well now all the stuff he did to you he'll be doing to Alfred.

Rodney: You know...all of sudden I'm felling pretty good about this plan!

Sammy: Your so mean!

Rodney: Well I'm not attila the hun mean!

Sammy: Who?

Rodney: Ah forget it...alright what do we do James?

Moments later while mopping the floor, Alfred is rocking out alone to "the heart of rock and roll". James, Rodney, and Sammy sneak around back where there is an open window. James puts the trap through the window and opens it up. Midway through Alfred's dancing, the music stops...Alfred sings a few words until it dawns on him that the music died.

Alfred: Hu? Someone there?

Alfred walks over to the cd players cord and sees its been unplugged.

Alfred: Ha...that's strange...

Alfred plugs it back up but before he can turn it back on, he hears the sound of glasses rattling in the cupboard.

Alfred: Alright in there...jokes over...I have a weapon...(He grabs his mop) must be a rat...

The rattling gets even louder.

Alfred: A whole family of rats...

Alfred uses the mop handle and swings the first cabinet open with a yell. There seems to be nothing wrong. then the noise travels to the next counter.

Alfred: Alright Mickey, or Fivel...Jerry...whoever you are..Where are you? I've got the sense of a cat and the lives to go with it so you don't wanna take me on! Time to pack your cheese and hit the road!

Alfred does the same thing and again nothing. He goes to each one until the last counter is open but still nothing. Then there is no noise. He looks down at his feet and notices there is some pink slime on the kitchen floor.

Alfred: What going on here?

Alfred bends down and touches it.

Alfred: Eh! Eh! Eww that's disgusting!

Just then all the cupboards fly open startling Alfred. Just then a dish flies out and breaks. Then one after another each time causing Alfred to scream or yell

Alfred: Something wrong with the foundation? Whoa!

A fancy set falls and breaks.

Alfred: Oh that was from England!

Finally Alfred is freaked out and he starts screaming just to come face to face with "wails" the ghost. It charges him causing Alfred to let out a blood curdling scream.

The three outside hear him scream.

James: Well there's our invitation, lets go clean up.

James pounds on the door.

James: Open up Alfred, its James!

Alfred opens the door looking really cool as if nothing happened, but he is covered in slime.

James: Al! You ok?

Alfred: Enter friends...

Rodney: Yeah, he's ok.

Sammy: Is he?

Once inside they see the tvs on.

Alfred: Want to watch?

James: Na...I think im good!

Alfred: Ok...

Alfred smashes the set to everyone's surprise.

Rodney: Don't have to take things so personally!

James: Come on come on! Sammy, roll camera!

Sammy: Right!

James: Rodney, get a reading will ya.

Alfred just starts sweeping up all the broken glass and puts them into a sink of overflowing water.

Rodney turns the pke meter on and it goes way up as it goes closer to Alfred.

Rodney: Look here! The meters going bonkers.

James: Yeah somethings very wrong here.

James feels Alfred forehead and its cold.

James: Whoa! Feel him Sammy.

Sammy feels his forehead too.

Sammy: He's like a corpse! I think he's possessed.

James: Alfred...Alfred...Hey big guy you awake...I think your right...we have a problem.

Rodney: I'm fine...

James and Sammy look at Rodney. Alfred starts washing the broken dishes.

Rodney: Alright...what the hay...come on buddy it's your pal Rodney...shake it off dude...shake it off...

Rodney just shrugs. Alfred cuts his finger and brings it out of the water. It starts bleeding.

Alfred: Ut oh...looks like I got a boo boo!

Alfred looks with almost delight and starts sucking it the blood.

Alfred: mmmm...Anyone bring any fries haha..

James: Ok...I know just what to do...Purify this water Oh Lord with your devine touch...Amen.

Sammy: Whats he doing?

Rodney: I think he's blessing the dishwater...

James: Alright Alfred just look here for me one second please. Thank you.

James grabs Alfred by the neck and forces him into the water. After a few seconds he releases him and Alfred starts gasping for air.

James: One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi.

Alfred: Whoa! Oh Wow! Whats going on!?

Alfred starts screaming and wailes the ghost comes out of him.

James: There he goes!

Rodney: You did it!

Scales flies around the room screaming and knocking over stuff.

Alfred: (screaming) Ahhhhh! No NO No No!

James: I got him!

James fires his neutreno wand and wrangels Wailes.

James: Rodney the trap! Sammy!

Rodney: OK!

Sammy: I'm getting it!

Rodney throws the trap and prepares to step on it.

Rodney: Look away...

Rodney steps on the pedel.

Rodney:...now!

The trap activates and the ghost is captured.

Rodney: Yeah I'm bad! I'm bad!

James: There gonna have to lower the age of conviction...

Rodney and James: Cause this babys getting locked up!

James: Ok Sammy you can cut it.

James, Rodney and Sammy help Alfred up who is still screaming.

James: Ok pal its over...you can stop screaming now.

Alfred: Wh...what happened?

James: Well simply put we tracked a ghost to your house... by amazing coicedince, and now he's securly contained in a offically licenced ghostbusters trap.

Alfred: But I dont belive in ghosts.

James: Well none the less...of course there is one small matter between us now we have to resolve..

Alfred: Just what matter are you refering too?

James: Well with our fully operational cusom containment unit, we... could keep the entity contained indefenatly...but it would cost...say...10,000...

Alfred: What!?

James: And thats with the friendly discount...were not charging you for capturing the monster.

Rodney: That would be another three k.

Alfred: Look I'm grateful, but I dont have that kind of money...So no! Forgit it!

James: Well ...I dont know...there may be another way around this...you could do us a favor...

Alfred: Like what? Join you guys? For get it! I'm not getting involved! I told you!

James: Look..something big is happing and we need your help...you know more about the supernateral than any of us combined...

Sammy: He's telling the truth! This whole town may be over run with ghosts soon, and it likley won't stop there.

Rodney: What you saw today was just a crouton...next week it'll be the whole buffet!

Alfred: Well I'll just take that risk!

James: Sorry Alfred, You leave me no choice...Rodney why dont you reunite Alfred with his ghost.

Rodney: Can do!

Alfred: Alright alright! I'll help! But after your problem is cleaned up were done shcolvelin!

James: Fine! No worries, no pressures!

Alfred: Alright!

James: Welcome to the team!


	8. Chapter 8

A while later back at hq, a pizza man is pulling up to deliver dinner. He rings the bell and James opens the door.

Pizza man: Alright I have two pies for you, Meat explosion, and the chesse heaven with pepperoni.

James: That's correct my man.

Pizza man: Alright thats gonna be 22.50

James gives him 25.

James: I'm gonna let you keep that change...but I want that to be an investment. Put that towards a good school. It's not for beer and shooting pool got it?

Pizza man: Yeah whatever you say man.

Just then Melkinson from next door comes up.

Melkinson: Hey there!

James: How's it going Melkinson?

Melkinson: Got a couple pies there? I could munch on that stuff all day, all night.

James: I bet you could...

Melkinson: Hey so the buisness going good then?

James: Yeah well so far.

Melkinson: Yeah that's great man...I just had this like litter of dogs man...k9s...You should think about taking one in...they can seanse all kinds of evil like you wouldn't know. Demons...cocain...killer rabbits...whatever you want! Your little tracker toys can't hold a candle to my dogs...I could sell you maybe one for... $500.

James: ...I don't know...kinda steep for my buget dude...

Melkinson: These are pure blooded German Sheapors man...top of line...You think about it O.K.

James: Sure...well I have to get these in. But it's good talking to you.

Melkinson: Just remeber what I said.

James: Sure will.

James goes in the building with the pizza.

James: Dinner is here guys and gal...everyone huddle in were gonna have a meeting.

Rodney: Did they get the pizza right?

James: Yeah...Well as you all know we have a altimatem with Mr. Beasly are first client. Either finish the job we started or return the 50000 dollars we were paid. Since we spent that money on jump starting our new buisness, we have little choice but to go back and this time were gonna get the job done right...isnt that right Rodney?

Rodney: I don't know what your asking me for.

Alfred: Did you do something you wern't suposed to do Rodney? Id be intrested in hearing about it.

James: Oh its nothing major he just forgot to seal the door to the...

Rodney: Front of the house...I forgot to lock it and you know how robberies are big around that neborhood...OK! I forgot seal the portal to the other side...so what? Does that make me a criminal?

Sammy: My dad was held up at gunpoint when he was a teller. In comparion I don't think what Rodney did was all bad.

Rodney: Thank you! So can we not point fingers...so whats the plan?

James: First thing tomarow we have to meet at Warrens place and check it out. We'll make double sure that gate is shut tight and give any ghosts there the heav-hoe!

Rodney: What about this myraid character Warren mentioned? You think we should worry?

Alfred: Myraid? Isnt that a numerical value?

James: Myraid Zaridia...He worked with that ghost we sent to the other side. A man named Chester Radu. They had built a machine that opened a gateway between our world and the spirit world. Myraid step through but the machine malfuctioned.

Rodney: It blew to smitherings.

James: Yeah well that book the ghost was reading had instructions to build another one...

Alfred: You think to help Myraid return...and since Rodney left the portal unsealed...haha oh boy! No wonder busness is hopping...

Sammy: So like spirits just keep pouring through the ghost portal thing?

Alfred: Well not nessasarly...Its... like any other door...If you don't try to open it, you wont know if its locked...but you are partly right. Just one thing...Im amsuming Myraid couldn't cross over while he was alive...and if he DID return then he must never of died to cross over...or else he couldnt have come back...

James: Begs a very interesting question doesn't it?

Rodney: Yeah now that I think about it, it does?

James: How could he stay alive these past two hundred years in limbo?

Alfred: Simple...Death is only limited to our plain of existance...

James: Instesting theory...Alright troops, We'll meet here tomorrow 0700 and head for the Beasly place...dismissed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the four Ghostbusters are in full gear and pulling up to Mr. Beasly's manor.

James: Alright team, lets do this thing right...let me do the talking.

James rings the doorbell and Mr. Beasly opens the door.

Mr. Beasly: Ghostbusters! It's about time you showed up.

James: Sorry for the delay, Have you had anymore disterbances?

Mr Beasly: Not yet but you can just feel an evil presence here. Do come in.

As soon as the four walk in they see Lamount, 's lawer inside.

James: (Glances at Lamount) Your right I do feel something evil here.

Rodney: What's happy the clown doing here?

Lamount starts joting something down.

Lamount: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make a note of that.

James: (To Rodney) Let's try not to cross any lines here . I guess we should start where we left off...in the basement...you wanna lead the way Mr. Beasly.

Mr. Beasley: Very well this way.

Alfred has the diary that was found and is making himself familer with the writghings of Radu. Sammy is filming with the thermo cam.

Sammy: This place is so cool! Its just screaming mystery dinner theather if you ask me!

Rodney: Great...I'll be your date.

Mr. Beasly: I say! There'll be no party dinners here!

Rodney: (To Sammy) What a party pooper!

Mr Beasly: Enough! We're here. Feel free to look around...I'm going to attend to some things, if you'll excuse me.

Warren starts to leave the room but sees the book Alfred is reading.

Mr beasly: You boy...What is that book your reading?

James looks at Alfread as if to say "Dont tell him"

Alfread: It's ahhh a dairy we ahhh...found here...we think it beloned to Radu...the previous owner of this house.

Mr. Beasly: That belongs to me young man you had no right to it! Now give it here!

Alfread reluctaly hands it over and Warren sticks it in his pocket and leaves.

Lamount: Grand theft book! You're well on your way arnt you?

Lamount leaves.

James: Great move wonderboy...we may still need that book to solve this case.

Alfred: I'm sorry...I know its important...it's not like I had a choice!

Rodney: Way to drop the ball Al!

Alfred: How would you like to continue living with a with a mailbox wrapped aound your neck!

Rodney: And just what does that mean?

Alfred: Ahh You can figure it out.

James: Enough of that. Al get a reading will ya?

Alfred: Sure...

Alfred checks the area with the pke but there is nothing to find.

Alfred: Nothing...it's dead.

Sammy: Are you sure the portal wasn't sealed?

Rodney: Yeah...I looked over the spell after Mr. Beasly's episode and did infact forgit to finish it.

James: Well it's all just the same. It probually sealed itself after a few day anyways...like a healing wound.

Sammy: So what now? Is that it?

James: Well Sam, I'd like to say yes...but we all know that'd be a lie...truth is we have to figure out what happened to Myraid and any other phantoms that may have come through here recently.

Alfred: Your right...now that I've seen this stuff first hand...I admit...I was wrong...

Rodney: I'm not so concered with the other ghosts as I am this Myraid character...If the stories are true about him we dont know what we could be messing with...I say we see this thing through.

Sammy: Alright...I'm in...

James: Alright! Now this is what being a team is about! Come on lets see.

Moments later the ghostbusters apporach Mr. Beasly.

James: Alfred... do a quick scan around the living room...

Alfred: Sure.

James: Mr. Weasel?

Mr. Beasly: Thats Beasly

James: Oh sorry...We ah checked a couple things and it seems whatever was here has moved on. You said your sure there hasn't been anything strange around here?

Mr. Beasly: Not that couldn't be expalained.

James: What happened?

Mr. Beasly: Some equipment from by shed was stolen. Some scrap meatle, a power generator, just a few things.

James: I'm sorry about that...I'm sure it'll turn up...Well sir if you'll excuse us we'll get out of your hair. Hope there's no hard feelings.

Mr. Beasly: Alright...but I warn you...one more ghost sighting and I'll see you in court!

Lamount: In court they call me the superman killer...just something to keep in mind. Have a nice day!

James: Alright guys..we're leaving...

Alfred walks up to Mr. Beasly and gives him a big hug.

Alfred: Thank you!

The four leave and get back in the car and head off.

Rodney: So now whats our next move.

James: Well I think we should hit up the library and the public records and comb for clues about where to find Myraid...since it seems there was nothing to find at the Beasly place. I'd feel a lot better if we hadnt of lost that book.

Alfred: (Pulls out the book he stole from Mr. beasly's coat when he hugged him.) You don't mean this book do you?

Rodney: Where'd you get that from!

Alfred: Swiped it from the old man.

James: Well I'll be dang darned! You really came through! Now is this a team or what! I think I'm gonna by you dinner!

Alfred: Ah you dont have to do that...i could go for chicken bucket right about now!

James: Alright...Chicken it is!

James turns on the siren and speeds towards they're restraunt destination.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at headquarters Everyone is working on various things. Rodney and James are washing the ghostbuster car.

James: I don't care what anyone says...Joe Maddon may be good but we'll never see the cubbies pull off another mirical series like they just did, I dont care who leads them.

Rodney: We'll you know I'm a blue jays fan...

Rodney sees that Sammy is alone and he wants to talk to her.

Rodney:...ahh you go ahead and start that coat of wax I'll be right back.

James: Yeah you better, I want this jeep shining for our commercial tommorow.

Rodney: Eh no problem brotha man

James: I mean it!

Rodney walks past Alfred who is reading a scary comic book and eating crackers and dip.

Sammy is looking over the footage she took with the thermol camera. Rodney comes up to her to talk.

Rodney: I don't know what your doing but you do it better than anyone i've ever seen.

Sammy: Well I appreciate that...don't you have any work you can be doing?

Rodney: Well that's the thing...I just got finished reading the phenominolagy of spirit... cover to cover...like to give the old nogging a good warm up...

Sammy: Sounds like an impressive read...I bet you were teased a lot in school...called a nerd..geek...

Rodney: That's what jelous people do.

Sammy: I'm sure...we'll I have to concentrate on this so we can talk later ok?

Rodney: Hold on a second maybye I can help.

Sammy: There's not really much to help with...I'm just seeing if there's anything unussal about the footage I captured on the thermal cam yesterday...

Rodney: Hey no problem I'll leave you to it...we can talk later.

Rodney starts to walk away.

Sammy: Hold on a sec...look at this...

Rodney looks and sees next to Warren on the video when he was escorting the ghostbusters to the basment, a shape of a man next to him, but the outline of the man is cold instead of warm.

Rodney: Is that suppose to be a man?

Sammy: It looks very definite doesn't it? But look here, all of us appear normal..in yellow and red...this one is green and blue...(calling to James and Alfred) Hey guys get over here a second.

Rodney: That is weird...errie...

James: What? You find something?

Sammy: Here on the thermal.

Alfred: Looks like that dude took a really cold shower.

James: Al...why dont take a cold shower... and quite being a duffus.

Alfred: Sorry!

Sammy: Looks like we had a ghost with us after all.

James: I wonder why the pke didnt pick up anything.

Sammy: It's strange...let me see something...

Sammy fast forwars to the end when they were about to leave.

Sammy: Look here...the whatever it was isn't on camera here...it was standing right next to Warren before, but here is his body here...(sammy points on screen at Warren) but the whatever is nowhere to be seen.

Rodney: It's odd... I was scanning right before we left and I didn't get anything...

Alfred: Still You should have got something when Warren was in the basment...thats when the camera picked up the ghost.

Rodney: No it was right before...Warren left us alone right then remember?

Alfred: Your right! I remember...It's all adding up now.

James: What are you thinking?

Alfred: I think the spirit next to Warren is opressing him.

Sammy: You mean he's possesed?

Alfred: No...possesed is what I was...its when a entity enters and controls your body. Opresed is when the spirit is near you wispering to your thoughts...it can be pretty common acually, acording to many religious sects.

James: It's where evil thoughts come from...

Alfred: For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places.

James: Wow! Ephesians right?

Alfred: 6:12 yeah.

Rodney: I think I'm gonna need to lay down...this is giveing me a headache!

Sammy: Kinda funny how that ghost left...like he didn't want to get caught...

Rodney: Maybe he had just run some earrands!

Alfred: Wait a second! ohhhh! James, didn't Warren say some of his stuff was stolen...from his shed...like a power generator and other type shed things.

James: Yeah...he did as a matter of fact.

Alfred: Don't you see? It wasn't stolen! That ghost that was opresing him told him to take it...and under a sort of hypnotic state he obeyed.

James: Ohhh...Alfred, your a genius! And now a he's gonna build a new portal opener for them...and he wont even remember.

Alfred: I'd bet Rodney's life on it.

Rodney: Gee thanks!

Sammy: But where is he building it? And why...Warren already said Myraid returned.

Rodney: It doesn't matter anyways...we have the book, and the plans for the portal machine are in it.

Rodney picks up the book and flips through it.

Rodney: Look there right...um...

James: Whats wrong Rod?

Rodney: The plans...they're missing!

Alfred: Warren! He must have tore them out when he grabbed it from me!

James: Alright no one panic...we know Warren under the influence of an evil pressence, proubally Radu, is building a portal opener...what we dont know is why, or where, and what it has to do with Myraid if anything. I'll read through that dirary cover to cover and see if it can tell us anything we don't know. You three continue to research else where ever you can and we'll see what we can find...alright? Lets do it!


	11. Chapter 11

Later at Warren's manor, Warren is sleeping in his bed when a heavy mist comes into his room. Warren acts as if he's aving a nightmare.

Warren: No! No! You can't force me to help you! I refuse! You hear me! I refuse!

Voice: The choice has been taken from you.

Suddenly It starts raining blood from the celling. Warren wakes up from his sleep and starts to realize what is on him. Frightened, he starts to panic and tries to leave, but the bed sheets come to life and tie knots around him and to the bed posts. Warren screams louder as a brilliant green light shines from the closet. It swings open and the ghost of Radu is revealed in his monster form. It growls and howls and charges Warren as he screams louder until the ghost enters his body. Warren sits up and his eyes start to glow green, as he smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at a local cable tv station the Ghostbusters are seeing there commercial being edited.

James: Hello, I'm James Schnovelion. Last year alone there have been over 10,000 credible sightings of unexplained supernatural phnominon right here in the u. s. a. alone. many of whom are highly paid, highly educated, well rested, sober and drug free polygraph passing church goarers just like you and me. I'm here to tell you that we belive you when you say there's something strange in the neigborhood. Just recently we helped Mrs. Smith and her son with they're ghost infestation...

The commercial cuts to a young woman played by Sammy and her son played by Alfred who is dressed as an eagel scout. The words "re-creation"

Alfred: Mommy, mommy! I'm scared!

Sammy: What is it dear?

Alfred: I saw that evil wicked ghost again who likes to prey on the flesh of helpless women and children just like us...scouts honor! (Alfred shows the scout sign)

Sammy: It's ok dear...normally we would die horrific deaths but we can just call the ghostbusters. They'll save us.

cut to Rodney in a cheap bedsheet chasing the two around in circles. James comes in a "fires" at the ghost and he dissapears.

Sammy: Thanks Ghostbusters! We're 100% percect safe now...thanks to you!

The number flashes across the screen.

James: Anytime the supernatrel is causeing you trouble, call the experts...call the...

All Ghostbusters: Ghostbusters!

The commercial ends as James and Rodney reveiw it.

James: Was that great or what! So profesional!

Editor: So we'll go with that cut then?

James: Yeah Bob that'll be just fine.

Rodney: Are you sure? I felt it was a little cheap.

James: Ah it'll be just fine...people just want to get the point of it..they don't care.

Rodney: I made Charlie brown's ghost look scary. Besides is this really the right time for working a comercial? What with the world coming to an end.

James: We don't acually know that yet Rod. I know what I said and now that we're done we'll continue down this Myraid rabbit trail...but let's go with that...let's say the world was ending. Some apoctolipic sceane desends upon our fair town. Hell's nastiest rise from the grave and come breaking the doors down. Put yourself in that place Rod. Your the one they want to have dinner with... if you know what I mean. And in that moment when your being hunted by the unholyest of unholyest...tell me...who you gonna call? Not us! Because you didn't think we should make a commercial just now!

Rodney: Wow I didn't know this commercial would have such an impact...all this time I thought is was about making money.

James: Of course it is! You know how much doe we'll rack in when doomsday hits...we're gonna be smothered by money!

Alfred: Hey me and Sammy are gonna do lunch and broswse around the liabray...see what we can come up with...wanna come?

Rodney: I'll bite.

Alfred: What about you James?

James: Na, You go ahead, I have some studding of my own to do.

Alfred: Alright. Well call if you find out something and we'll do the same.

James: Sounds good...

Later on, James is reading the diary alone at ghostbusters hq. One page makes him think outloud. The page has comments from Radu. It says " Tonight I meet with Melvin the wizard"

James:(dumbfounded and slightly amussed) Melvin the wizard?

He reads through it when something he reads really surprises and shocks him.

James: What the?!

Just then there is a knock at the door. James opens it, and to his surprise it is Warren with his lawyer Lamount.

James: HOLY HEART ATTACK!

James slams and locks the door.

James: Come back later we're closed!

Warren: Open up ! Your not fooling me! We can talk now or I can get the police!

James reluctantly opens the door and let Warren and Lamount in.

James: Mr. Beasly! To what do I owe this pleasure?

Warren: You can dispense any flattery Mr. Schovelin. I have a lawsuit against you for failing to rid my home of supernateral activities.

James: What happened?!

Warren: That is not your concern anymore! You are to refund my fee of $50,000 immediatly or surrender all of your assets, at which point I will sell them for their monitary value.

Lamount: Ofcourse if the value of your assets are unable to satify the debt, we would have to invole the court system. I'm exceedinly confidint that they will fine you heavily and you can also expect up to two years in prison for fraud.

James: Well...I don't...I dont know what to say...I definitly want to resolve this matter immediatly...and we did have a deal...a signed contrat infact...

Warren: Very wise desion son.

James: Yep...I guess I have little choice but to...tell you that I think your the hugest... zebra faced, spider haired, snake skinned, dog nosed, pig brained, elf earred, lizarded tounged, bat eyed, peacoked legged, ape armed, rat teethed, lama lipped, ...sleazzy, greasy, greedy, grizzley, gastly, homley,...crow eating, fish smelling, urin drinking, pile of donkey droppings i've ever known! Now you and your talking money vacume can get out or I can put you out! Good day!

Warren: Well! If you want to play that way we can certainly ablidge! Come on!

Lamount: I'll be smiling for months after I personally bury you in court! hahaha

James: ah hahaha...yuppie jerk

The two leave.

Lamount: Shall we proceed with pursueing legal action then?

Warren: I want his head...

Warrens eyes start to glow green as he walks away.

James gets on his cell phone and calls Alfred.

Alfred: Hey what's new?

James: We have a problem...Warren wants to shut us down and he's got legal backing...I'm not sure what we can do here?

Alfred: Oh boy! I knew it! My gut said he would try this...I've got to say...according to our contract he's got us. We never should have promised 100 percent satifaction...cause ..well ..as you see now he's not and...well here we are. Did he say what happened?

James: No he didn't...It probually didn't help us any when I told him off either.

Alfred: Ha! You called him a name didn't you?

James: More like twenty but who's counting right?

Alfred: I would have loved to seen that...but hey I have some good news...or at least it's something.

James: Yeah? Whats that?

Alfred: Well Rodney got to thinking that this Radu fellow lived in Warren's house...so we wondered where did Myraid live?

James: Thats a fair question.

Alfred: Yeah...anyways we and... Sammy too ofcouse, looked through stacks and stacks of old news arcives and records...It was quite a chore let me tell ya. We didn't find the name myraid zaridia, but we did find a guy who was a college of Chester Radu...His name was Melvin Santanio...Sounds pretty close hu?

James: Whoa wait a second! Im Radu's diary, it mentions a man named melvin the wizard!

Alfred: Oh wow!

James: Myraid must have changed his name...you didnt find a picture did you?

Alfred: I'm afraid not, but...the reference to both men was in a headline about the local science expo of 1825...wanna take a guess at what they showcased there?

James: The transom inagurator?

Alfred: You got it...but it was just a model...more of a proposal really...they claimed they could cheat death when they finished a working one but we know how that ended up.

James: So bizzare...

Alfred: I know! There is one more thing you'll like though...there was a drawing of it in the paper...Rodney tore it out so you could see for yourself.

James: Tell Rodney he's beautiful!

Alfred: I think you better do that. I guess now we should try and solve this thing before we get shut down hu?

James: Right! It may be worse than we thought too...

Alfred: What do you mean?

James: I dont wanna say yet...just bring everyone here when your done in town alright.

Alfred: Yeah sure...

Alfred hangs up and reflects for a moment then yells in the library

Alfred: Rodney!? Sammy!?


	13. Chapter 13

Later everyone is back at hq where James is holding a meeting.

James: Ok gang, I guess Alfred told you about our setback. Botton line...we cant take the kind of blow that Mr. Beasly wants to deal us. I figure we have a just a coulpe days to solve this mystery surrounding Myraid Zaridia. Then it may be too late...for all of us.

Rodney: You mean just us four right?

James: I mean the entire town of Red Leaf.

Sammy: How do you know all this?

James: The diary. In it Radu talked about the plan Myraid conceived. After he crossed over to the spirit world, Radu was in contact with him through a medium. On their third and final session, Myraid revealed how he wanted to have the portal to his diminsion reopened so that EVERYONE WHO WAS CURRENTLY ALIVE could cross over with him.

Alfred: Oh my! Oh my! I ..i..i..just realized what Myraid meant when he talked to Warren! Locking heaven and hell! The space between the plains! A new eternity would emerge!

Rodney: Well don't tease us! Spell it out for us Mr. ghost expert.

Alfred: James pretty much just did. The plains are the plains of existace. The space between them is the tunnel before the light...or limbo...

Sammy: I get it! Since Myraid can't cross over completly to the other side, he wants to turn limbo into kind of a new heaven...

Rodney: And heaven needs a God right...so he wants to be it right?

Alfred: Thats why Radu is building the transome inagurator...He's gonna suck the whole town in!

James: I doubt the whole town would get sucked in...the people whould have to come to him.

Sammy: Ok so they don't come. No problem.

James: Acually it is. I found out that later in life Radu began plans for a second device. A kind of antena that the spirits could use to send a long range signal.

Rodney: You mean new heaven will have h.b.o.

James: Not h.b.o...it can opress anyone for miles away.

Alfred: Thats amazing! Anyone not strong enough to resist will willing show up! But what about those who wont come? Oh I got it! Myraid will send any ghost friends he's made over the last two hundred years to posses any resistors...then the ghost gets a new body...and gets to stay in the new heaven!

James: Rodney, let me see that sketch of the inarguator.

Rodney shows it to James.

Rodney: Ah here.

The sketch shows two poeple standing on some platform between the beam that opens the portal and the portal itself. A third person operates the machine.

James: Yeah...see these people here...this confims something else I was worried about. Radu wrote that the first model failed because the energy was off balance. It needed the human energy from two subjects to maintain the balance...Radu's gonna need a couple of people to pull this thing off...You know it just dawned on me...Warren was eager to shut us down...I bet it wasn't really because he had a ghost problem...

Alfred: Looks like that oppresion has turned into a full blown possesion! He knows we could stand in his way!

Sammy: It all fits now!

Rodney: Ok so why are we here? We have to stop this from happening! Like now!

James: We need to go to city hall and get them to tell us where Melvin Santanio used to live. That would be my best guess as to where we would find this machine and Myraid's ghost.

Rodney: We should warn the mayor as well. He can alert the town.

James: Good thinking.

Sammy: Alright guys! Lets get to city hall!


	14. Chapter 14

James: Good thinking.

Sammy: Alright guys! Lets get to city hall!

Later that day the Ghostbusters arrive at city hall.

James: Sammy, Alfred, you two go check out the public records, me and Rodney will wait our turn to speak with Mayor O'Dell.

Sammy: Right.

A little bit later Alfred and Sammy are waiting for the desk clerk to print a copy of Melvin Santanio's adress fromthe public records. Alfred is drumming his fingers on the desk.

Sammy: I'm glad they're talking to the mayor instead of us. I always clam up if front of important people.I get embaressed easly...are you listening?

Alfred: Oh...yeah...you mean cause of my constant drumming...ha ha...yeah I...I'm sorry about that I just do that when I'm anxious. Your talking about being embarresed...

Sammy: Yeah...like how I'm feeling now.

Alfred: Oh you wanna talk embaressed? I remember when me and James were in science class. He frapped dicepted frog parts in a blender and past it off as a new kind of health shake...haha...made me drink it too. Told me it was wheat germ.

Sammy: Ugh!

Alfred: Drank it right in frount of the whole class...

Sammy: blah!...

Alfred: I was ok... Four pukes in the bathroom I was right as rain...

Sammy: Please...can we change the subject?!

Alfred: Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! If I'm making you sick just give me hard kick me in the knee caps or something. Talk about embaresed!

Just then the clerk comes out with the paper.

Clerk: Here you go guys!

Alfred: Oh thank you so much!

Clerk: Thank you! good luck!

Alfred and Sammy leave and head towards the mayor's office.

Meanwhile Rodney and James wait to see the Mayor.

Rodney: Whats Mayor O' Dell doing? We have to get in there!

James: Let's try to show a little patience Rodney...after all, our only concern is that the world will end soon.

Just then Sammy and Alfred walk up.

Sammy: We have an address! 166 West timber road.

James: I know that road and the only house that was there was burnt down in the Red Leaf blaze of 1902...My grandpa told me stories about it from his grandparents.

Rodney: I know the place too. The only thing there is the fisherman's treehouse.

Alfred: Amazing place...huge place! Too bad it's shut down now.

Just then the mayor's secratary comes out.

Secratay: Mr. Snchovelion...You can go on in now.

James: Alright gang this is it!

Rodney: (To Alfred) We have to win the Mayor over so try to say anything...

Alfred: What? ...Dumb?

Rodney: I was going to say "at all"

Alfred:...Arrogent schmuck!

Mayor O'Dell: Come on in boys. Make your self comfortable.

Rodney: Thank you Mayor.

Mayor: What is it I can do for you gentelmen?

Rodney: (To the others) Let me... (to the mayor) Well sir, I'm sure your familuar with our line of work.

Mayor: I am.

Rodney: Sir...what we discovered is a bit alarming. I dont want to scare you in any way but we found out that a machine is being constructed right now in our very town, that when compleated,will destroy our way of life unless we move to stop it.

Mayor: Alright...now tell me...what kind of weapon is this? Is it a bomb? A tank?

Alfred: Well sir it's acually not a weapon. It's called a transom inagurator.

Mayor: A tran what?!

James: A transom inaugruator.

Alfred: What he said.

James: Let me make sense of this for you sir. Acorrding to a 200 year old book we found-

Alfred: Diary...

James: Diary, A 14th centery ghost named Myraid Zaraidia has returned to our world with the help of another ghost named chester radu who is currently possesing a rich muilti millonare named Warren Beasly. We belive based on the diary and other evidances, that Mr. Beasly will kidnap two people and use them along with the transom inaugerator to open a portal to the spirit world, and lure all of this town through it with the aid of a long range antenna.

Alfred: Think mondern day pied piped...

Mayor: Enough! I heard enough of this lunicy! You expect me to throw all logical thought out the window and entertain a wild, half baked, whopper like this?

Sammy: Please listen to them sir! I know this sounds increadble but we have seen too much firsthand just let it go. We can even tell you where this tran whats it is...166 west timber road...the fishermans tree house. Come with us and check it out...we'll prove it!

Mayor: You'll stay away from that place!

Alfred: Hey! Ah how come? It's not owned by anyone.

Mayor: It is now! Someone bought the property just yesterday.

James: It was Warren wasen't it?

Mayor: I'm not going to tell you that! Now you listen to me ghostbusters...I happen to belive in ghosts and I support your right to have a buisness as long as it doest cause a ruckas! But if cause panic in the streets you'll be arrested. If you tresspass on private property, you'll be thrown in jail. Do I make myself clear?

Rodney: With all due respect sir, you'd need to be wise and alert every one in red leaf that their lives may be in immenit danger. If we don't nip this in the bud now, this Myraid dude is going to execute quick and decisive judment his way upon this town, then the next one , then the next one, then the next one...

Mayor: I'm not about to get on the air and tell 35,000 people to evacuate! Now I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, and if you breath one more word of this molarky in my office I'll have you arrested! Good day to you all!

James: Come one guys...it's clear we can do no more good here.

The four leave the room and go outside.

Alfred: Well this really bites. You think you know where to go for help around here! I know I'd help if I was the Mayor.

James: Well I guess we're on our own. I don't care what happens we cant just stand by. We have to warn the people.

Sammy: Hey it's ok with me! I grew up in detention! What's one night in the slammer?

Rodney: Alright I'm in too. What do we do?

James: We can't cause a scean... so I say we just calmly tell the townspoeple that they should be concerned.

Moments later the ghostbuster's car is driving slowly down main street with thier light flashing. James is shouting out the window with a bullhorn.

James: ATTENTION CITIZENS OF RED LEAF! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I REPEATE THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! LEAVE THE TOWN IMMEDIATLY! YOUR SOULS ARE ALL IN MORTAL DANGER! VILE SPIRITS OF THE DEAD ARE COMING TO PLUNGE OUR WORLD INTO ETERNAL DARKNESS! THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE OR SURVIVERS! LEAVE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! (repeat)

A cop that was watching them pulls them over...

James: Hello sir. Is there a problem?

Cop: Im gonna need you all to come with me.

Across town, Warren pulls up to his new property, "the fishmen's treehouse" Lamount is with him. Warren begains to unlock the gate.

Lamount: Wow! So this it hu? If your still serious about turning this place into a hotel I'd think again. I'd advise just tearing it down and building from scratch. I mean look at it! Fire code violations alone will be too the roof!

Warren: Well...that's why your here. I think you'll find it has a certain charm. I just had to get your opinion.

Lamount: Sure...I will need you to sign a waiver for me before we go in though...

Meanwhile across town the ghostbusters are in jail...

Alfred: You know...for a jail, this is not as bad as I thought it could be...floors could use a good waxing, but other than that...it's not to rough.

Rodney: Will you shut up! I'm not in the mood to listen to that battery pack you call a mouth make noise!

Alfred: Well sorry for tring to make our little unschedualed stay here a little better. Boy are you ungrateful!

Rodney: Well its a little hard to be thankful when you can't tell a differnce between what they serve you for dinner and whats floating in that comoade over there!

James: It's all my fault...It was my dream that got us all in this, and now where in way over are heards. The law wants us to shut up. Warren wants us shut down. We're gonna lose all our assets and on top of that we intevetaly may have paved the way to judgement day. I'm calling it guys..Ghostbusters is offically dead.

Rodney: Now...come on James...I admit this thing is my fault. I never should have tried to mess with a portal opening spell...I just got so greedy!

James: Ah it doesnt matter now. Even if you hadn't messed with that book...we still would have been there because of me...The truth is neither of us knew what we were doing. We should have just stayed out of it and let some other proffessional deal with Warren's ghost problem.

Alfred: I didn't belive in ghost...I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this mess!

Rodney: Well thank you Mr. Rodgers! I'm sure we all have a warm feeling in our hearts now thanks to your rightious testimony.

Alfred: Hey! I'm just stating the facts man!

Rodney acts as if he wants to lunge at Alfred but James grabs his shoulder.

James: Get back honkey cat!

Rodney sits down and cools off.

Meanwhile at the jail where Sammy is, a gaurd comes up.

Gaurd: Sammy Gultch?

Sammy: Yes?!

Gaurd: Come on, you made bail.

Sammy: Bail?

Just then Mr. Beasly steps in the room.

Sammy: Mr. Beasly!? You?!

Warren: Yes Miss Gultch. I heard about your ordeal and...well...I haven't been myself lately and I wanted to begain to make things right. I'm sorry...

Sammy: I...don't know what to say! I'm stunned! What about the others?

Warren: I've already taken care of them... and paid the impound fees for your car...and...I'm dropping all charges againt the ghostbusters!

Sammy: I don't understand why your helping us so much after how mad we made you.

Warren: Let's just say I've had a change of heart...I'm a new man!

Sammy: ...Well thank you Mr. Beasly! I'm floored really. We all really owe you! If there's anything...

Warren: No my dear...the joy of being fair to others is it's own reward. Oh yes! They gave me a message. They want you to meet them at their headquarters for some urgent buisness.

Sammy: Oh! Alright! I'll just call and have them pick me up.

Warren: Don't trouble yourself my dear. I'll be happy to give you a ride. I'm going right by there.

Sammy: Oh! Well thanks!

Warren takes her to his car.

Warren: If you wouldnt mind I have a lot of junk in the front seat. Would you care terribly to ride in the rear?

Sammy: That'd be just fine! After all you've done I wouldn't complain a bit!

Warren: Execellent.

Warren starts driving down the road with Sammy in the back. He passes a road that he should have taken and Sammy notices.

Sammy: Hey I think you missed the turn Mr. Beasly.

He doesnt awnser...

Sammy: Mr. Beasly!...What are you doing!?

Mr. Beasly turns around and has red glowing eyes. Sammy is starteled

Sammy: Ahhh AhhhHHH!

Mr. Beasly: QUITE GIRL!

Sammy keeps screaming and tries to open the door but the door locks and she cant seem to unlock it.

Sammy: Help! Somebody help me!

The car is drivin sparaticaly around cars at a high rate of speed while Sammy screams. Sammy keeps shouting out hysterical pleas which annoys Warren. He turns around and looks at her.

Warren: I SAID...(WARREN'S FACE MORPHES INTO SOMETHING HORRIFIC)...SHUT UP!

Sammy passes out from the overload of terror. A while later Sammy wakes up tied next to Lamount on the platform of the transom inarguator. Her legs are tied to a pole in the middle of the platform. Warren is making adustments to the machine.

Sammy: Where am I? What have you done?

Lamount: It won't do any good...He's had a pyscodic breakdown. I'm afraid he'd no longer serve as a credible witness in our case against your organization.

Sammy: You?! Your Mr. Beasly's laywer arent you?

Lamount: I will never repersent that maniac in court!...Well unless the fees where outlandasly high...then maybe. You hear me Warren! You'll pay me triple next time!

Sammy: Try not to upset him ok?

Lamount: Right. Gotcha.

Warren starts to call out to Myraid although his presence cant be detected. Sammy tries to pull her purse to her using her teeth.

Warren: Master Myraid! I have done as you asked my lord! I have two humans ...just as you have required! Speak to me my master! What now shall I do?

Myraid: Join the worlds! Open the door so that the new renaissance may begin.

Warren: Yes my lord!

Warren starts activating the machine while Sammy is able to pull out her thermal camera with her hands while still tied behind her back. She is able to turn it on and then get the strap around her neck.

Lamount: Don't you have anything more useful for getting us out of hear like a knife?

Sammy: I'm getting there! I just had to document some of this activity!

She feels around in her purse and gets a bottle of lotion.

Lamount: What are you doing?

Sammy: Hang on a sec...

Sammy pours lotion all over there hands making the ropes slippery.

Lamount: Ewww! What is that disgusting sensation!?

Sammy:Hand lotion! There! Now we can just wiggle out!

Warren pulls a leaver and a kind of barrel on the transom inaguator starts to charge up!

Lamount: What is that thing doing? Is he going to vaporize us?

Sammy: It's going to open the portal to the ghost world I think. The beam has to pass through us or else the machine could explode.

Lamount: What happens to us then?

Sammy: Either make really tired...or kill us...I'm not to sure yet!

Sammy gets the ropes of her and helps Lamount with his.

Sammy: Come on!

Sammy and Lamount start to run away. Warren notices them

Warren: NOOO!

Warren throws the switch and in it's off position and runs after them. Sammy and Lamount look franticaly for a way out when they hear Warren getting closer to them.

Lamount: Run lady! I'll distact him!

Sammy: But!

Lamount: Go hurry! I'll be fine! GO!

Sammy runs for her life and finds the exit. Lamount leads Warren away but he catches up to Lamount and morphs into a terrifing ghost causeing Lamount to scream!

After running to saftey, Sammy gets on her cell phone and calls Rodney but gets no awnser. She hurries down the road when a car comes by and stops.

Sammy: Help please! Stop!

Driver: You need a ride somewhere miss?

Sammy: Yes! I need to get to the police station right now!

Driver: Hope in!

The driver drives Sammy to the station. Meanwhile, the wind starts to pick up at the fishmen's tree house as Lamount who is now gaged is tied once again to the platform in the path ofthe transom inaugerator's portal beam cannon. Warren is preping the machine again.

Warren: (singing in a trance like state) Ring around the rosies...pocket full of posies...ashes ashes..we all fall...(flips on the power switch)...down.

The machine starts to charge while Lamount lets out a muffled scream.

Sammy is being driven by the guy who picked her up as she reviews the footage on the termal cam.

Driver: You know you really should be careful walking a deserted road like this...it's not really safe to be alone around here...know what I mean? Lucky for You I came around. I'm Fred by the way...

Sammy: Sammy Gulth...

Fred: Nice to meet ya...so you into photagraphy?

Sammy: (looking at her film) Uh..yeah..kinda...

Sammy sees something that alarms her.

Sammy: What! That's impossible!

Fred: What is it? Did you ah catch a murder, a robbery or something on tape?

Sammy: Ghost...I dont belive this! I gotta tell the guys!

Fred: Ghost hu?...would you belive me if I said I once spent half the night on the phone with marilan monroe!

Sammy just smiles as if shes humaring him. Meanwhile The transom inagurator's beam is getting closer to becomeing fully chargered. Warren willing sits down next to Lamount.

Warren: Almost time...

Across town, Sammy is droped off by the bail bond office so she can free the other ghostbusters.

Sammy: Thanks for the ride.

Fred: No problem baby...good luck!

A few minitues later Sammy comes walking out with the others as James pulls the jeep around front and picks them all up.

Rodney: Boo hoo hoo. I defenalty won't miss that cement box! Lets get out of here!

Alfred: Hey thanks for springing us! We'll pay you back. Thats a promise. And anytime you wanna slurge at the cheese house, it's my treat.

Sammy: Don't mention it. Lets just get back.

Alfred: Fair enough...you haven't lives till you tried they're gouda.

James pulls up and everyone piles in.

James: Alright...and thanks again Sammy.

Sammy: It's ok...and wait till you hear what I've been through!

The beam fires through them and the portal starts to open. Wind and lightning filled storm clouds fill the area. Many orbs of light fly out of the portal and start going in differnt directions. Also the ghost antenna gets struck by lightning and starts to glow eerily.


	15. Chapter 15

The beam fires through them and the portal starts to open. Wind and lightning filled storm clouds fill the area. Many orbs of light fly out of the portal and start going in differnt directions. Also the ghost antenna gets struck by lightning and starts to glow eerily.

Minutes later the Ghostbuster jeep pulls up to the headquarters.

James: Thats unbeliveable! So Warren used you just so he could open the portal! Boy he tricked you good.

Sammy: Don't I know it...But look at this...

Sammy gets out her carmera and shows them the footage she took while she was untiling the ropes. It shows the outline of a human type presense where there was none, but instead of cold/blue like all other ghosts, it shows up as hot/red, like a regular person but much more red.

Rodney: What the heck is that?

Sammy: I think it was Myraid. Warren was calling to him, only he never manifested...

Alfred: At least not visably hu?

Sammy: Yeah, and we don't have much time left till Warren tries to turn on that transom thingy again. We need to go after him now.

James: You're gonna have to go it alone sister. I quite while I was in that cell.

Sammy: You what?

James: I'm sorry but these last couple days has been a wake up call. Between Jail, Warren wanting to sue and a kind of enity that I dont know anything about, I'm convinced that I'm in the wrong line of work, so I'm packing my uncles ghostbusters gear, along with my things and I'm ganna start over somewhere far from here.

Rodney: Come on man! Lets think about this.

Sammy: You cant do this! We need to keep the team together now more than ever. The whole town...maybe the whole world needs our help!

James: I'm sorry...truly guys...I really am.

Alfred: And just what are we suppose to do? Light storm candels and sing koom bye ya!

James: I suggest you all leave why you can...

Meanwhile at the treehouse, the beam is fully charged and fires through Warren and Lamount and the portal starts to open. Wind and lightning filled storm clouds fill the area. Many orbs of light fly out of the portal and start going in differnt directions. Also the ghost antenna gets stuck by lightning and starts to glow eerily...outside of the ghostbusters hq, James is tearing off the ghostbusters decal off the door.

James: Won't be needing this anymore!

James and the others see the huge storm and all the orbs flying around.

James: It's all ready starting!

All across town several menecing ghost start to wreack havoc on the town. Some ghostly happenings include: Several hands coming from under a screaming kids bed, a statue of a reble soildier at the park comeing to life and chasing people with yankee baseball gear on while fireing at them, and a scary cow monster at a bbq made of hamberger meat. Other standerd ghost chase people as well. Many people are screraming and running from them and many are enchanted by the antenna signal being supernaterally sent and begain walking hypnotically towards the treehouse. At city hall Mayor O'Dell and the police are getting swamped with calls about the strange phenomenon.

Mayor: Yes! I know please hold!...Yes Sherrif...Well I'm swamped here hold on! Yes Mrs. Harper We're aware of it! Were doing every thing we can I asure you. Thank you!

Mayor's aid: Sir! We have 7 more reports from red leaf park alone!

Mayor: Call all park rangers off duty in!

Mayor's secritary: Mayor O'Dell! The public library is reporting strange howling sounds from the horror section!

Mayor: Tell them to wear earplugs!

Mayor's aid 2: Sir! Another call from the photography company. All the family picutes have deceased relitives appearing in them!

Mayor's secritary: Sir! I just got a call from the highway department...

Mayor: Live roadkill! I know! Please Mrs. Simmons, I take care of 500 problems at once!

Mayor's secritary: Shall I hold your calls?

Mayor's aid: Sir we have to do something! The towns ready to ripitself apart...and the polls are due next week! What do you suggest?

Mayor: I dont know! I've gotton reports of everything from dive bombing ghost pigions, to junked cars that chase after their former owners and on top of that we have a couple thousand citizens heading on foot from all directions heading strait for the fishmens tree house!...I think we're out of options here. We have to call the Ghostbusters!

Back at the ghostbusters hq, James is throwing stuff randomly into a box.

James: We have to hurry! We gotta get out of town now! Why are you all standing around!?

Alfred: Look James...I'm on your side, and consider us good friends, but this ain't the way man. We have to face this thing...belive me...I wanted to run too but we have a job to do.

James: You know...I was thinking of starting a new job...maybe something in food delivery. I'm pretty good at driving and I can cook a mean deep dish pizza pie.

Just then the phone rings.

James: Hey...it's my first customer!

James picks up the phone.

James: James's pizza delivery. We make em freash!...Oh Mr. Mayor!...I'm sorry!...

Rodney: Hang up on that fat headded dust brain!

James: Quite!...No sir not you my friend...Yes...yes...well...yeah...ofcourse there'd be...yeah...no thats what...Ok sir...alright...bye.

Sammy: Well what did he want? Was it bad?

James: ...He wants to hire us...He apoligized and want us to save Redleaf...Gentelmen...Lady...I started building a dream a month ago but I never knew my dream would bring me here...now...with all of you...Now the town of Red Leaf is getting perhaps the biggest...supernatural screw job any town as ever seen. Now we have two choices. Fight...or run. Today I came this close to running...now I'm not so sure.

Alfred: Hey I'm with you pal...but how do we fix this? I mean can we?

James: True we have substandard equipment...little experiance...and a servely abridged knowledge of the supernateral...

Rodney: Not to mention where hilariously outmatched right now.

James: Yes Rodney, but we have one thing they dont...

Sammy: What's that?

James: Acually I couldn't tell you that... but none the less I say we lock and load and give every one of those creeps a whipping that will make the devil look bad! Now who's with me!

James puts his hand out. Then Alfred puts his hand on James's

James: Thanks.

Alfred: Hey...It's better than cards...

Sammy: I wouldnt miss it!

Sammy puts her hand in.

James: Rodney? It's up to you.

Rodney: I didn't plan on dying today...but...man do I love to hate ghosts!

Rodney puts his hand in as well and they all break!

James: Alright! Let's tear em up!

Inside the hq the ghostbusters make a plan.

Rodney: Alright...how do we do this thing?

James: Well we dont have any time to stop each indivisual problem so I say we strike at the root...obviasly that means shuting down the portal.

Sammy: Myraid will be gaurding it...We'll have to trap him first.

Alfred: Ha...may be easy to say but I'm not sure we can...you know how he was red on Sammy's thermal cam?

James: I don't follow.

Alfred: Well most ghosts are blue...indicating how cold they are...kinda like how I felt when I was possessed!

Rodney: So he's a little warmer so what?

James: I know...the proton stream won't wrangle him...It'd be like zapping one of us...the atoms that make up whatever he his are to high energy to capture.

Alfred: So it's simple...we cool him down!

Rodney: How einstein? Pelt him with ice cubes?

Sammy: No! I think Alfred already awnsewred the question..

Alfred: Well sure...but ah...refreash my memory anyways.

Sammy: You said it yourself...when you where possessed...you where cold.

James: She's right..I was there...you were a popsickle man.

Rodney: Posses Myraid...Sammy your brillant! I love you! But you can't posses a ghost...can you?

Alfred: Don't have to...one just has to past through him...but how to do it?

Rodney: The portal! If we can reverse the flow of the inaguarator the portal should create a vacumme effect...If we can just get Myraid infront of it may suck him in...

James: He may be able to resit it though...he is probually a class 6 or 7 ghost.

Rodney: Yeah...but a regular ghost won't resist...they'll just pass right though Myraid and that may just cool him off long enough to zap him..right?

James: It may work...and I know just where to get as many ghosts as we need...

Rodney: The contaiment!

James: Yeah...and since ours is a smaller model, I can rig it to wear on our back.

Sammy: Alright! Now we have a plan!

Rodney: Let's get to it!

Moments later the hq garadge doors open and the "soul roller"rolls out. As they drive Rodney gets on the cell.

Rodney: Mayor O' Dell? We're own our way to the fishmen's treehouse...have your blue boys keep the roads clear ok! (hangs up) haha I love this job!


	16. Chapter 16

James: Everyone know what there doing?

Sammy: Hey we got this thing!

Alfred: Whoa! Will ya look at this place! This must be dracula's summer rental! haha

The ghostbusters move in slowly inside the treehouse. James stops for a second.

James: Wait Rodney...I have to say something important...I modified the nutreno wand. Normally, a class 5 or higher would'nt be phased by our cordless wand.

Rodney: And you thought you'd just wait till now to tell me...gee thanks!

James: That's not the good part...by removing the plasma energy safty coil, it can pack the whoolup we need...but there's two things to consider...1. It's going to drain much faster and secondly it wont cut off automaticlly to vent when it overheats.

Rodney: Great! So it could explode on me!?

James: Eh...more or less!

Rodney: Well I feel really special now...

Alfred: I always thought of you as special!

Rodney: Just for that...I'm gonna stand really...really close to you...

The four walk on and head up some stairs. There are two paths ahead.

James: Alfred...get a reading with the pke.

Alfred checks the pke. The ears go up one way but not another.

James: Alright Alf...which way?

Alfred: Remind me...When the rod thingings go up thats where the ghosts are right?

James: Yeah.

Alfred: Your sure...I want to be sure now...

James: Yeah Al...

Alfred: Alright...the reading says right...so I'm going left!

James: Get back here!

Alfred: Ah man! Do we have to do this today? We haven't had lunch yet!

James: Today Alfred! Today.

Rodney: Your not...chicken are you Al?

Alfred: Me?! Alright...I'll show you! Call me chicken!

They continue down the path.

Alfred: You know chicken's aren't all that cowardly as people say...protecting thier ah little ones from all kinds of preditors...quite comendable if you ask me...now an elephant...there scared of a tiny mouse!

James: Alfred...that's enough...

The four walk on and get to an open area. Just then a massive fog rolls in.

Sammy: Something's happening!

Rodney: Everyone huddle in! Hurry...watch your step!

Everyone gets close together.

James: Everyone here?

Rodney: Yeah.

Sammy: I'm fine.

Alfred: Me too.

James: Alright...somethig doesn't want us here so lets stay close and move slow.

As they walk ahead, a little girl is sitting in the corner crying.

Girl: Help me! Somebody help me! I lost my mommy!

Sammy is moved by the crying girl and breaks from the group.

Sammy: Oh honey! You O.k?

Alfred: Wait Sammy! It may be trap!

Sammy ignores the advise and rushes to help the girl who is knelt down and buring her face in her lap crying.

Sammy: She may be from outside...It's ok.

Girl: Please help! I lost my mommy!

Sammy reaches down to comfort the girl.

Sammy: It's ok...we'll find her together. Where did you see her last?

Just then the girl looks up revealing herself as a scary ghost.

Girl: (In an evil voice) In the lake of fire!

The girl grabs Sammy as she screams uncontrolably. Just then Rodney pulls her away.

Rodney: It's ok! It's ok! It's me!

Rodney holds her a seconds till she calms down.

James and Alfred rush over.

James: Hey you ok!?

Sammy: Yeah...fine...

Alfred: Oh...I think we're getting closer. Something must be really mad about now.

James: Yeah.

The four move ahead a bit further staying huddled even closer when long arm like tree branches grab James and pull him to the wall. James starts screaming as everyone yells at him.

Sammy, Rodney and Alfred: James!

James struggles to get the branches off but seems to be unharmed.

Rodney: Watch out!

Rodney aims the nutreno wand at James and intends to fire when from behind him a classic looking mummy comes at them.

James: Behind you!

The three turn around and scream as the mummy lets out a loud and angrey moan while reaching out with his arms. It grabs Sammy, but Alfred pulls her to safty.

Alfred: Blast it Rod!

Rodney zaps it once and it just becomes a pile of bandages. Rodney pokes the bandages with his wand to make sure it's gone. James is able to push away the branches with Sammy's help.

James: Where did that ugly one come from?

Alfred: Alright guys...that one...that one was my fault! I swear no more monster comics!

James: Alright don't let em sense your fears...come on. We're almost there.

Alfred get a new reading and its very strong.

Alfred: Hey gang...I've got a massive surge...it's coming from up these stairs.

Rodney: (To Alfred) Don't get scared momma's boy.

Alfred: Real professional Rodney! Gunning for employee of the month are we?

Rodney: At least I'd have a chance.

Alfred: Why dont you knock it off?

Rodney: Why don't I knock you out!?

James: Alright! Can we save our strenth for the mission?

Rodney: Fine!

Alfred: Well he started it!

The four walk to the top to a new room. Ahead is the transome inaugruator. A beam is fireing right through Warren and Lamount who are very weak now. A portal is open ahead of them. Sammy switches her standerd camera on.

Alfred: Oh my gosh! It's Warren!

James: Al, shut that machine off! Rodney! Give that antenna a blast! See if you cant disable it.

James: Hang on gentelmen we'll have you out of here in no time.

Sammy: Look at this portal! This is gonna break Youtube y'all!

Rodney takes aim at the antenna while Alfred is tring to flip the switch but it wont move. Just then lots of wind picks up and lightning. The wind picks up so hard that it almost pushes the four back!

James: Whoa!

Sammy: I don't like this!

Alfred is pushed back by the wind and away from the machine. A cluster of fog comes in front of the portal and takes the form of a creepy and sureal male figure with a almost glass like body.

Rodney: Is this Myraid?!

James: I think so!

Rodney: Well whoever or whatever this is, I'm about to fry it.

James: Wait! Let me try to reason with it!

James walks up to Myraid who just stands there.

James: Evening Sir. Could I see some form of Identification please?

Alfred: Your gonna make him mad!

James: Well I'm a little mad too right now, but we're gonna be adult about this right? Alright? (To Myraid) Myraid Zaridia, I'm afaird I'm gonna have to place you under aresst for illegal entry into our diminsion without proper documintation. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?

Myraid growls and blasts a ray of green energy at James knocking him down to the ground. Rodney makes a cringing face. Alfred comes to help him up.

Alfred: I guess he's not familer with today's proticol and by-laws!

James: Thanks Alfred, but ignorence is no excuse!

Myraid: You are tresspassers! The will of Myraid Zaridia shall be immutable. Now leave!

Myraid puts his arms up and a strong wind begains to come from behind him. It pushes the ghostbusters back to the edge.

Ghostbusters: (as the are blown back) Whoa!

James: Rodney! Can you get a shot off?

Rodney: I'll try!

Rodney forces himself to fire a proton steam at Myraid, but he dissapears and the wind stops.

James: Good job, but I dont think we've won yet.

Rodney: Yeah...right...Let's free those two why we can. Alfred, You and James help me turn this machine off. I'll stand gaurd.

Alfred: Already ahead of you!

The two go to the switch and turn it off. The portal still remains.

Alfred: The portal should close on its own but it'll take a minute.

The four go over and help Warren and Lamount out of the platform.

James: Mr. Beasly? Are you two O.K.?

Lamount: I'd say not! He was singing nursery rymes and left me tied up!

James: Save your stenth Mr. Kingston. You've just had a massave beam of unknown energy pass through you two.

Lamount: I do feel a bit tired...

Sammy: Are they O.K.?

Warren seems very distant.

Alfred: Mr. Beasly? Warren? Hey Warren? I think he's out of it guys!

James: Yo Warren?...Nothing

Just then a loud boom of thunder crashes. Then more with bright lightning.

Rodney: I think our pal Myraid is ready for a rematch!

Around them, they hear Myraid start to speak.

Myraid: Infedels! If you will not heed my command...then you shall suffer!

Just then all four ghostbusters begain to become electicuted with supernateral energy. They convolse on the ground for a few moments inagony. Then the electic charge stops. The four moan in pain.

Warren walks towards the machine but Lamount grabs him.

Lamount: NO!

Warren turns around and holds his hand out, causing Lamount to supernatrually be pulled back to the platform. The rope and gag supernatrally tie themselves to Lamount. Warren restarts the machine and the beam turns on again. The portal that was weakining gets stronger.

James: Rodney, can you move at all?

Rodney: A little.

James: Lower the power and give Warren a little sting. Hopefully it'll scare Radu out of him!

Rodney: Alright...here goes!

Rodney zaps Warren on low power and Radu's ghost comes out of him and starts to wail and fly around.

Alfred: There he goes! Watch it!

Rodney: Now James! Get the trap!

Rodney fires at radu and lasso's him.

James: I got him!

James trows the trap and opens it, trapping Radu! He quickly gives the trap to Sammy.

James: Hurry, put him in the containment! Alfred, check him! (talking about Warren)

Sammy goes behind James and puts the trap in and secures it.

Sammy: Got it!

Warren is slumped on the ground moaning. Alfred helps him up.

Alfred: You alright sir?

Warren: Why am I here? What's all this!?

Just then a bright light forms in frount of the protal blinding them all.

James: I can't see!

Warren crouches down and hides as if he's terrified.

The light dims and Myraid is before them once more just in frount of the portal.

James: He's right where we want him!

Sammy: He's just standing there!

James: I think he's waiting on us to make a move...He's challenging us!

James takes off his pack and readies the containment unit.

James: Sammy, switch to thermal cam.

Sammy: Got it!

James: Al, see if the portal flow can be reversed.

Alfred: Yes sir! Warren, I need you to show me how to reverse the portal flow. Can you do that for us?

Warren: I think so. I was aware of everything while that beast was in my body.

Alfred: I know the feeling...

James: (to Rodney) Get ready to hit him full stream hot rod!

Warren twists some dials and turns the switch off. It powers down.

Warren: Hurry and get Lamount clear.

Alfred rushes over and unties him. He drags Lamount off the platform. Lamount is so weak that he passes out and moans.

Warren: I'm turning it on! I'm not sure what will happen!

The beam reignites but instead of the portal being stagnite, it starts sucking stuff in. The wind is strong and everyone braces themselves. Myraid is resiting the suction just fine.

Warren once again crouches down and hides while grabing on to something for dear life.

Sammy: Myraid's to strong to be sucked in!

Alfred: The portal's too strong for us! I can barely hang on!

Myraid: Come! Join with me! Come!

James: This is what Myraid wanted! He's one smart cookie! He's trying to suck us in! Hold on everyone!

Myraid: Join me! Come! Come!

Myraid uses his power to pull Sammy who starts to fly toward Myraid's outstreched arms. Sammy screams!

Rodney: Sammy!

Rodney grabs Sammy and starts sliding also. Alfred and James jump in and pull her down.

Alfred: Hang on guys!

As soon as she is stable, James goes to the containment pack and puts his hand on the open handel.

James: (to myraid) Hey buddy! I have a few friends of yours that wanna get to know ya!

James opens the containment unit and many ghosts fly out. They get caught in the suction and pass through Myraid and are sucked into the portal.

Sammy: It's working! Your doing it! His tempature is lowering!

All of the ghost pass through Myraid but he is still strong enough to resist. Then machine starts to smoke and make a terrible noise.

Rodney: The inagurator's overheating! Take cover!

Just then the machine blows up as well as the antenna as everyone dives. Myraid starts to growl as if he has been weakened. The portal is no longer sucking but is slowly closing.

James: Shoot him Rodney! Hurry! Full stream!

Rodney blasts Myraid with full power and Myraid acts as if it is hurting him. Then he leaves his glass like body which just crumbles and takes his full ghost form. Rodney continues to blast Myraid and know is able to wrangle him, but he is pulling Rodney since he is very strong.

Rodney: I'm loosing him!

Alfred and Sammy grab on to Rodney and the wand and keep him steady.

Rodney: Myraid, Myraid on the wall, It's time for this anceint doucsh to fall!

James rolls the trap.

James: Hold him steady!

Rodney sees the nutreno wand is smoking a little.

Rodney: Hurry Schnovolin! This guns getting hot!

James: Here it goes!...Now!

Rodney releases the wand, and the trap sucks Myraid in! The four start yelling with delight.

Rodney: Haha! We got him! We did it!

James: I'd say we're done here boys! We showed this freak who runs this town!

Afred: Alright! I'm feeling a stogie break coming on! Who's with me?

James: Here, here.

Sammy: That was beautiful guys! We rocked!

Just then the trap starts to shake.

Ghostbusters: Whoa!

Myraid explodes from the trap's doors, and is free again. He lets out a scream of anger.

Alfred: He's free! What do we do?

Myraid shoots a blast of energy out of his hands and knock the four down and continues to hit them with wave after wave of energy. The ghostbusters wrench and yell in agony. Myraid stops attacking and reaches for the sky as if he is recharging. Lightning strikes him and energy surges through him.

James: Rodney! How's the wand?

Rodney: It's dead! It's used up!...ahhh!...It may have enough for a few seconds but that's it.

Sammy: He's reverting to his original tempature too. We can't win!

James: There's only one way Rodney. The portal. We can wrangel him as it closes. You don't have to go.

Rodney: I don't think so pal! This is personal now!

Sammy: You can't go! You may not make it out of there!

Rodney: I'm sorry babe! (Charges the wand) See you on the other side!

Sammy: Rodney!

Rodney: ...I'll be ok! Peace!

Just then Alfred comes behind Rodney and knocks him in the mouth! While he's stunned, Alfred takes the wand.

Alfred: I can't let you do this! I'm going!

Rodney: Give me the thrower Alfred!

Alfred: Sorry man! No time to argue!

Rodney: You don't have to do this!

James: Al! The portals closing!

Rodney: (reluctantly) GO! GO!

Alfred blasts Myraid and wrangles him. The thrower starts smoking but Alfred keeps hurding Myraid towards the portal.

Alfred: Alright Mr. Rude and ugly! It's time to go back home! Come on now! Yah! Yah!

Alfred steps in the portal and pulls Myraid with him.

Alfred: Thata boy! Here we go! Don't make me get rough!

James: Good luck buddy!

Alfred smiles just as the portal implodes and then explodeds. Sammy, Rodney, and James are flung to the ground once more. Alfred is nowhere in site. The three get up and look around with concern.

James: Alfred!

Sammy: Al!?

Rodney:...He can't be gone...

James and Sammy put thier arms on him.

James: He did what he had too. What we all whould have done.

Rodney:...I just can't belive it! I know I never liked him much...but...he was ok...In some ways I think I was jelous of him...No... he was more than ok...He was an insperation! What a saint! What a guy!

Then from behind some debris, Alfred now covered in smoke gets up alive and well. He steps up right behind the others unaware.

Rodney: What a true hero...I just wish he could hear me now...I really did love that little fellow.

Alfred: Hey...ah...who we talking about?

The three turn around and are shock and surprised to see Alfred ok!

Rodney: What! What! Why you jerk! Your suppose to be dead you little punk!

Alfred: The thrower started to catch fire so I threw it and it exploded...I think it tossed me out at the last hair of a second.

James: My thrower's gone...Oh who cares! It's great to have you back!

Alfred: Well thanks!

Sammy: Hey my camera's still on...maybe it captured the explosion.

Sammy rewinds it a bit and presses play. It shows Rodney saying all those wonderful things about Alfred.

Rodney: Whoa! Your gonna delete that right?

Alfred: Oh no you won't. Give it here.

Rodney: Give me the camera Sam!

Alfred: You better not touch that! I loaned you that camera!

James helps up Lamount who was passed out and Warren who was crying in the corner.

James: It's ok gentelmen...You're all safe now.

Warren: (Whimpering) I wanna leave! I wanna leave right now!

James: I have a degree in pycologiy if you'd ever like profesional cousleing.

Lamount: We'll at least my suit isn't ruined! The price tag would scare away a commonder faster than that ghost would!

James: Sir, Youve just been satruated with a high concetration of unknown energy. For your safty, you're gonna have to burn the suit!

Alfred: Alright I'm serious this time! Stogies for everyone! My treat!

Rodney: So Sammy...I think after all this terrible ordeal we've been through, you owe it to yourself to do something really nice...You know...cause you deserve it...

Sammy: Is that right?

Rodney: I had a nice dinner place in mind...I think I should take you.

Sammy: Well You certainlly have a way with words...

Rodney goes in for a kiss but Sammy backs away.

Sammy: Let's try dinner first and see where that goes O.K.?

Rodney: Hey! Fair enough!

The four walk outside were a crowd cheers and shouts for them. The sky is normal again and all is well in Red Leaf once more...exept for the ghost "wailer" who is on the loose again and rises behind the ghostbusters and lets out a mistivius scream.

The end


End file.
